Unchained Heart
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Sequel to 'The Ultimate'. Death was not the end for Ermac, he was resurrected in order to serve the Dragon King Onaga. He was feared by all. But when Ermac has visions of a past he cannot remember his whole world gets turned upside down and is hunted by his former allies. Can a man without a past overcome his demons and make a future, maybe a certain Espada can help.
1. Aftermath

**Unchained Heart**

Outworld had certainly undergone a lot of changes as of late. Since Shao Khan's death the colonies of Outworld had turned chaotic. The lands had become savage and desolate, along with its people. But in those dark times a leader emerged.

Onaga the original ruler of Outworld rose out of the darkness and took back control of his kingdom. But thanks to the recent conquests Outworld was much larger than it had been in his days as king. But although he claimed the throne there was still one problem, the people refused to serve him.

They had been so long without proper order and leadership that they would not give into an oppressor. So Onaga led his armies all across Outworld conquering the lands and subjugating it's people to its rule. Onaga's warriors were strong but he lacked a strict commander to keep them in order. In his mind there was only one warrior for that.

Despite living in the shadows for several hundred years Onaga kept himself well informed of his enemies and he longed for the day when he could take his revenge on Shao Khan for taking his throne. But he knew he never could because Shao Khan was under the protection of Ganondorf, a far more powerful wizard and warrior than Onaga had ever faced before. Not only that but Onaga had heard the stories of Ganondorf's sons, five ninja of the elements each great and powerful in their own right. Onaga had heard tales of them and the great power, how they shifted the tide of battle in the Mortal Kombat tournament and the Realm wars.

But despite each of the sons reputations one stood above all the others, Ermac. The eldest of the five and by far the strongest and wisest. That's who Onaga needed to lead his armies, that's the commander he wanted. So he commissioned the sorcerer Quan Chi to fetch Ermac's soul from the pits of the Netherrealm.

So the Sorcerer was hunted down and willingly lent his services much to the confusion of the Dragon King. So Quan Chi went about reviving Ermac.

But the process was easier said than done. Since Ermac's body was combined of dozens of different souls you couldn't simply bring him back to life. That required a great amount of sorcery that was far beyond Quan Chi's understand. However he was able to find a loop hole of his own. If he could find a substitute body Quan Chi could put the souls of Ermac into the body and essentially 'resurrect' him in that host body. Onaga was more than willing to find a sacrifice.

But there was one catch with the sorcerer's spell. Ermac would essentially be brought back to life, but it probably wouldn't be to Onaga's liking. Because he would be brought back to life he could have full recollection of his past and would not give into Onaga's rule.

This certainly wouldn't do, so Onaga ordered Quan Chi to wipe Ermac's mind. The sorcerer could do this but not permanently, he could wipe Ermac's mind for a short period of time. That was enough for Onaga, who thought his conquest would take no more than a few months.

So Quan Chi used his magic and resurrected Ermac from the pits of the Netherrealm. Before he allowed life to flow into his body Quna Chi placed his magical spell on Ermac's mind erasing any memory of his past if only for a short while. But not all of the past Ermac was forgotten.

His reputation as Onaga's greatest General was as great a reputation as his warrior status in his past life. Ermac led Onaga's forces around Outworld conquering the realms of Edenia, Zaterra, as well as many others.

He was practically a god among men. Praised by his Emperor, loved by women, envied by all. Ermac the warriors made up of souls, but not one to call his own.


	2. Warrior's Despair

**Chapter 2: Warrior's Despair **

The realm of Hinpar, world of endless night. The creatures of this realm lived in an everlasting darkness and liked it that way. So when Onaga's armies came to try and conquer them they quickly rose up to defend their homeland. It was a just cause but ultimately futile.

In a short lived battle Onaga's armies swarmed all over the landing forcing the native inhabitants to flee in fear. They fled because they were afraid, afraid of dying, afraid of Onaga's army, afraid of it's General.

A warrior clad in heavy spiked armor atop a great black horse rode onto the bloody battlefield. Looking through the Narrow eyes slits he served the scene. Looking around the people of Hinpar were retreating or had already fallen in battle. The warrior moved his horse over to a nearby flag, the flag of the people of Hinpar. He plucked it from the ground then turned his massive steed and ran off while his army surrounded the entire land.

Meanwhile back in the palace of Outworld. The Dragon King stood atop his throne, his bodyguard Reiko nearby as well as any other warriors. Servants went to and fro holding big golden trays with wine and fruit. In the corner a minstrel strung a harp. It was soothing music which Onaga enjoyed. He took a sip of his wine and waved his hand with the music. But his peace was about to be interrupted.

Suddenly the door burst open and the armor clad warrior ran into the room atop his horse. The servants jumped out of the way as he rode into the throne room and stopped before the feet of the Dragon King. Onaga took his glass away from his lips and observed the newcomer.

"Hail Onaga." Said the warrior from his horse." Emperor of Outworld, King of the whole World." Onaga shifted forward in his chair. The warrior stabbed the flag of Hinpar into the ground." Another realm has fallen to your glory, Hinpar is yours." He jumped off his horse, and holding the reins in his hands dropped to one knee.

"General." Addressed Reiko stepping up." You cannot just parade in here on your horse and-"

"Quiet Reiko." Commanded Onaga in a powerful voice. He rose up and stomped down towards the armored warriors." Rise my General, remove your helmet and be recognized for your glory." The warrior did as he was told and rose to his feet. Then he put both hands on the end of his helmet and lifted it off. Low and Behold there was Ermac, no longer the son of Ganondorf the sorcerer but now General of Onaga.

Ermac put the helmet under his arm and rested it at his side.

"You have succeeded once again General." Said Onaga as he stood before Ermac and put his hands on his shoulders." You have done well."

"You honor me with your praise Emperor." Said Ermac bowing his head slightly.

"As a reward." Said Onaga as he snapped his fingers." I reward you." He turned and appointed out to Ermac several dozen of his concubines." My best girls, pick whichever you'd like." Ermac's eyes scanned the women while others like Reiko stood back annoyed. After several seconds Ermac spoke.

"With all due respect Emperor." Said Ermac." I think I will retire for the night." Onaga turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course." He said." You have had a long day, you've earned the rest." Ermac have another bow and taking the reins of his horse, and the animal turned and left.

Onaga turned and returned to his throne. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that yet another realm has fallen to his rule. Yes with Ermac as his General everything was going his way. Onaga took another refreshing sip of wine and then called out to his servants for more.

Ermac meanwhile returned his horse to the stables. Being that it was his horse it was given the finest stall and the most space to move around in. Ermac opened the gate and walked his horse in. He checked to make sure everything was suitable for his animal for it was his most prized possessions. He checked to make sure it had water and fresh hay was laid out. One he concluded that he gave his horse and pat on the neck and headed off. The horse watched his master leave before settling himself down.

Ermac then afterwards returned to his room. On his way he passed several servants who cleared out of his way, which was a natural occurrence. He could hear down in the dining hall cheering and rejoicing. Most likely a celebration due to his conquest and most likely everyone was there.

But Ermac would not be. In truth he didn't like going to such festive events, deep down it just made his stomach churn and he couldn't understand why. All he knew was war and battle, he was savage and fought without mercy. But outside of that he just liked being by himself. So he returned to his room and discarded his armor and prepared to nestle into his bed.

Ermac's room was very large, being that he was the top General he was given everything he asked for. He hadn't asked for a large room but it wasn't given to him. All Ermac required was a nice quiet place to read his book.

So he sat himself down in his chair by the fireplace and began reading. He did so uninterrupted for some time but then there came a knock at his door.

"Come in." he beckoned. Then the door came swinging open and there came Tanya and Lei Mei rushing into the room.

"Ermac!" they called as they rushed in and quickly to his side, surrounding him as he sat in his chair. Li Mei sat on one armrest, Tanya on the other and the two grabbed at Ermac trying to force him from his spot. Reiko followed in after them silently.

"There's a party down in the hall." Told Li Mei in honor of your victory. Just as Ermac had guessed.

"But we must have the man of honor." Said Tanya tugging at him." Come, you can take me as your date."

"I'm going to be his date." Said Li Mei tugging at him.

"I beg your pardon and forgiveness ladies." Spoke up Ermac forcing the two to stop pulling at him." But I won't be able to make it tonight."

"Oh." They pouted.

"Why not?" asked Li Mei.

"My weary bones tire from battle." Told Ermac." I shall retire for the night soon." The ladies continued to pout and try and persuade him but he would not budge. Eventually Reiko stepped in.

"Ladies." He said with a clap of his hands." The General has told you what he wishes, do as he says." The two ladies slowly got up, disappointed that Ermac would not join them that night. They left the room as Reiko commanded but he stayed behind and watched Ermac.

Ermac and Reiko had an unspoken rivalry. The two were Onaga's best warriors so they each competed for the Emperor's favor. Needless to say with Ermac as the General and his prestigious career Onaga favored him more. Reiko grimaced as he looked at Ermac knowing that if he hadn't come along that he would have become General. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Well done today Ermac." Said Reiko. Ermac picked up his head and saw him in the doorway." A pleasure to see you back unharmed." His voice having some malice in it.

"And it's good to be back." Said Ermac just replying but knowing that it angered Reiko to some sense. He had brought Tanya and Li Mei to annoy him but it appeared Ermac was wasn't as angry as Reiko thought.

"Good evening." Reiko said before leaving, closing the door behind him. Ermac sat in the darkness for a little while longer, the fireplace the only source of light. But eventually that fire burned out and Ermac crawled into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

He slept calmly and soundly for most of the night. But as the night dragged on and the moonlight rose high in the sky something happened. Ermac had slipped off into the land of dreams. He hardly had dreams but the one he had tonight frightened him.

He tossed and turned as the visions took him, moaning as he tossed in turned. In his dream he was nothing but darkness but then that darkness opened up onto a battlefield. Ermac had been in many battle in his life but he couldn't recognize this one, it was unfamiliar to him.

There were multiple battles going on all around between ninjas and robots and all different kinds of warriors. He didn't understand why but the visions focused specifically on four ninja in particular. One was tall and green looking like a reptile of some kind, another was clad in blue and controlled ice, a similar one controlled fire, and a fourth wore black and purple garbs. Ermac tossed in his dream as these five ninja found an individual battle but each lost, ending in a bloody demise. And the dream made Ermac feel it was his fault. The dream continued with the battle continuing and he suddenly found himself atop a mountains, watching these battles take place. Lastly he looked up at that sky and saw a bearded old man's face. He opened his mouth and a blinding flash of wind and fire overtook Ermac. And he felt deep down in his hear that he was at fault for their deaths.

Ermac's eyes suddenly opened as he awoke from his dream. He jolted up and sat upright. He panted heavily as he looked around the room to get his bearings. He was in his room concluding that he was just in a dream.

"A dream." He panted to himself after several seconds to catch his breath. He sat back down and rested his head against his pillow." More like a nightmare." Ermac got no more sleep that night for the dream he had haunted him. He was haunted by the visions of death he saw and he thought it was no ordinary dream. It was too specific a dream for it to be dismissed, it meant something and he had to find out what. So when the sun rose the next morning Ermac went to see his Master Onaga, who was the wisest man in all the lands. Surely if anyone had a solution to his dreams it was him.

Ermac walked into the throne room to find his master dining at a golden table with a platter of appetizing looking food before him. He walked in his boots stomping against the ground while his master ate unaware of him at first. But the sound of boot stomping caught his attention and Onaga turned to see Ermac standing a few feet away.

Ermac dropped to a knee and placed his hand on his breast." Hail Onaga King of Outworld."

"Rise General." Said Onaga looking at his food. Ermac did as commanded." What do you require this morning? Are you ready to set out for another battle?" he chuckled at his own joke.

"No Master." Said Ermac." As a matter of fact I come here seeking your wisdom."

"My wisdom?" repeated Onaga." Ask dear boy and I shall answer."

"I had a dream last night, a terrible dream of a battle long passed." Onaga looked as if he was paying attention but was only half-listening as he reached for his wine and began drinking." There were five ninja there myself included and we all died there." Onaga continued to drink." Then last an old man's face appeared in the sky." Onaga heard his part and held back his drink. He put his grog down and began coughing, the wine having gone down the wrong pipe.

Ermac stepped forward." Are you alright Master?" Onaga held him at bay by holding out one hand while the other slammed on his chest. After a few seconds the coughing subsided and Onaga turned to Ermac." What did you say?" he asked.

"I had a dream." Continued Ermac." Where five ninja, including myself die."

"Five you said." Said Onaga standing up and walking over to Ermac.

"Yes sir. One controlled fire, another ice, one was scaled like a dragon and another wore dark cloths." Onaga hid a grumble." And lastly there was an old man who appeared in the sky and he-"

"Enough!" yelled Onaga silencing him. He took several panted breaths before Ermac could truly notice his distress he spoke again." I know what this dream means." Ermac stood silent and waited to hear it." You are a warrior Ermac, destined for greatness on the battlefield." Onaga rested one arm around Ermac and began walking with him." Your dream is nothing but that of a warrior's mind. You long for battle and crave it."

"But what of the people in my dream?" asked Ermac. Onaga shuddered a moment but then continued.

"Faces of those you'd destroyed in battle." He quickly said." And since there are so many, you couldn't possibly remember them all." It seemed logical to Ermac.

"Yes I see now." Said Ermac.

"Excellent, Excellent." Said Onaga." But this dream does trouble me."

"How master?" Onaga turned and faced Ermac.

"It shows me that you are weary of battle. Before I send you on another mission I require you to stay behind and rest." When he spoke he spoke very kindly to Ermac, much like a father to his son." I wouldn't want you to get over overanxious."

"No sir." Said Ermac. "That wouldn't be good at all."

"Very well." Said Onaga." Take a few days off, get some rest."

"Thank you sir." Said Ermac with a bow." Your wisdom knows no bounds."

"My dear boy I am glad to have helped you." Said Onaga. With that Ermac turned and left the room feeling satisfied with this meeting. However Onaga was not and after Ermac left he formed a grimace on his face.

He hadn't occurred to him until now but it had been a whole year since he had Quan Chi revive Ermac, most likely as predicted the spell was wearing off. But there was so much to do there were still many other realms Onaga had to conquer.

The Dragon King turned to the nearest servant." You." He ordered." Bring Reiko here to me at once."

In no time at all Reiko appeared before his master." What is thy bidding my master?" he asked on one knee.

"A problem as just shown itself." Told Onaga.

"Problem, what problem?"

"Ermac's memory is starting to return."

"Ah. So does that mean we have to-" Reiko ran his hand across his throat.

"No!" ordered Onaga." I still have use for Ermac's skills, find me the sorcerer Quan Chi and see if he cannot make his incantation last longer."

"Quan Chi?" asked Reiko." In the Netherrealm?"

"The same." Said Onaga." You have your orders, go." And with the word from his Emperor Reiko left to go about his task leaving Onaga to contemplate in the darkness.

If Ermac truly could regain his memory it would be the end of them all.

So Reiko set out with Tanya and Li Mei and went into the Netherrealm. They searched three whole Outworld days but could find no trace of the sorcerer. Ermac all the while was enjoying his time off riding his horse and reading whenever he got the chance, unaware of what was going on behind his back.

At the end of three days Reiko returned to Onaga with his team.

"Well?" asked the Dragon King as they kneeled before him on his throne." Did you bring him?"

"We-" began Reiko." We couldn't find him, sir." Onaga's eyes bugged open in surprise but then he suppressed it into a growl.

"Then it seems we have only one choice." He said next. Reiko, Tanya and Li Mei picked up their heads and looked at the Emperor.


	3. Betrayed

The next day Ermac was summoned into the throne room. Onaga sat atop his throne with Reiko standing nearby.

"Ermac." Onaga quickly addressed him as he came." It is good you have come."

"You have summoned me Master." Said Ermac." What's happened?" Onaga marched over, took Ermac under his arm and walked him over. Reiko watching silently the whole time.

" We have discovered something." told Onaga. He brought Ermac over to a table that had a map laid out on it." A new realm to conquer." Ermac stood on the opposite of the table while Onaga stood on the others." It is called Hueco Muendo." Ermac looked down at the map of the known area.

"When was it discovered?" asked Ermac. He had now gone into warrior mode, whatever or whoever was in this place he would soon be dispatched to conquer it for his emperor.

"Only recently." Told Onaga." But we know very little of it. That is why I have called you here." Ermac cocked his head up and looked at his master.

"What is it you would have your General do?" he asked.

"Go to this world." Told Onaga." And scout it out. Learn of its people, it's landscape anything you think necessary."

"What if we come under threat?"

"Engage them if you must, but avoid it at any cost. This world is filled with strange people, the likes of which you've never seen before." Ermac was silent for a moment.

"I will do what you command." He said." For I live to serve you."

"I know you will not fail me." Said Onaga resting his hands on Ermac's shoulders." Now go and prepare yourself, I will have your team waiting at the palace gates in half an hour."

"Yes my lord." Said Ermac. Then he turned and left, going to prepare himself for the mission. Onaga watched him go and then after he departed turned to Reiko.

"You know what needs to be done." He said in a grim voice. Reiko nodded and left. This was the last option. With Quan Chi unable to be reached Onaga would have to wash his hands of Ermac. He couldn't do it himself he was the Emperor and had people for that. His Scouts had already checked out Hueco Muendo and determined it was uninhabited for it was covered it nothing but sand. That would make it a perfect place for what needed to be done.

Ermac wasted no time in preparing himself. Since it was a scouting mission he wouldn't need his armor, but he imagine he'd need his horse for easy travel. So mounted on his black horse Ermac rode to the palace gates where Reiko, Tanya, and Li Mei waited on their own horses each with their own supplies and weapons.

"You are to come with me?" asked Ermac as he rode up and stopped before them.

"Yes." Said Reiko with a nod of his head." We're coming to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"I'll watch your back." Said Li Mei as she came to Ermac's right.

"I'll watch your front." Added Tanya from his left. Ermac said nothing but gave his horse and kick, forcing him to go forward.

"We'd best get moving." He said and led the way out of the palace. The three prepared to follow but then a voice called out to them.

"Wait!" they all turned around to see Onaga coming towards them, several servants following behind him.

"My Lord." Said Ermac turning to him and dismounting his horse." What is it?"

"Before you go." Said Onaga." I something to give you Ermac, a small parting gift."

"For me?" questioned Ermac." I am honored my lord." Onaga snapped his fingers and the servants came down and knelt down next to him. In their hands was a sword. Onaga grabbed the weapon and turned it to Ermac.

Ermac gazed down at the blade, shining brightly in the light. Onaga turned the blade's hilt towards him. Ermac pawed his hand around it, then gripped hard. With a great pull he removed the sword from its sheath and held it high in the air.

"It is truly a beautiful blade." Said Ermac admiring the craft." Where was it forged?" Onaga glanced over Ermac. The sword was made for the previous ruler of Outworld thought Ermac didn't need to know that.

"For your own hand." He replied. It wasn't that big of a lie. Ermac gazed upon the blade and admired it some more. But then he stopped and held it before his master.

"It is a wondrous gift." He said as he dropped to one knee." But I would be most grateful if you would bless it for me, my lord." He bowed his head and held the sword up towards his master. Onaga cocked his head over to Reiko and the others, then he turned back to Ermac with a smirk.

"No blessing will be needed." He said putting his hand over Ermac's head." For I know no ill fortune will befall you." Ermac rose back up to his feet." Go now, go about your business."

"Yes my lord." Said Ermac." And I will slay all who would stand against you with this very blade." He held the blade high and then sheathed it by his side. Onaga just smirked at him once again.

"Yes." He said." Let's hope it does." Then he walked off followed by his servants, but not before he cast a nod at Reiko.

Ermac then mounted his horse and led the way out of the palace. His three comrades quickly gave chase after him. The three rode up and caught up with Ermac. Reiko rode alongside him, for he had the means of traveling to the other dimension. He pulled an medallion from his pocket and pointed it forward. Then a fireball shot out from it opened a portal before the four. Ermac gave his horse another kick and moved it forward through the portal followed by Reiko then Li Mei and Tanya.

Onaga stood from atop the balcony of his palace and could see the portal open and then close.

"Goodbye Ermac." He said with a malicious grin. That meeting he just had with Ermac would be the last.

Meanwhile the scouting party and passed through the portal and ended up in Hueco Muendo. Ermac was taken back. When it left Outworld it was humid and the skies were clear but when he entered Hueco Muendo it was cold and the sand quickly kicked up and hit him in the face.

Ermac put up his hand in defense, his party doing the same.

"What'll we do now?" asked Reiko as he rode up next to him. Ermac tried to scan the area around him but couldn't see more than twenty feet.

"We'll ride ahead." He replied." Try to find some high ground." Then Ermac led the way while the others followed but the environment was harsh. The sand storms would pick up and then just as quickly die down. On top of that the temperature began to drop. The cold didn't bother Ermac but it bothered his companions, so they settled down and rested.

A fire was started and the four huddled around it.

Ermac held the sword that Onaga had given him, he twirled it over in his hand as he admired the blade again and again. Tanya and Li Mei would look at Ermac and then to Reiko, who sat back with an angered look on his face as he watched Ermac.

"Well." Said Tanya as she huddled up under a blanket by the fire." What'll we do now?" Ermac took his attention off the sword as he pushed it back into its sheath, making a clicking sound.

"We'll camp out for the night." He told." A begin our search in the morning. I'd recommend getting some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us." With that Ermac rolled over and prepared to sleep. Reiko gave into Ermac's demands and kicked sand over the fire, putting it out.

Ermac fell into a deep sleep but once again he was haunted by nightmares. The visions of the battle and the other ninja who died in all were all vividly the same. They cried out his name with their last breaths until they died bloody deaths.

He was awoken form his sleep violently, jolting up and kicking his arms and legs around. Once he remembered he was in the dessert in Hueco Muendo he slowly began to control himself.

"Same dream over and over again." He panted with his hand to his face." Why now?" He picked his head up and his bright green eyes shined in the night.

Since he was a being of super human abilities he could see very well in the dark. And he would make out Reiko, Tanya, and Li Mei standing over him.

"What is it?" he asked them. Just then Reiko lunged forward and kicked Ermac in the stomach, sending him rolling through the sand. Ermac groaned as he sat up and Reiko knelt down to pick something up. He grabbed Ermac's sword and held it in his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Ermac confused s he rose to his feet.

"Tying up a lose end." Said Reiko drawing the sword from it's sheath. Li Mei and Tanya stepped up preparing themselves. Ermac glanced around and observed them noticing the look of malice on their faces.

"When Onaga learns of this." Said Ermac in a growl." They will take your head!"

"When they learn?" replied Reiko with a chuckle." Fool, he ordered me us to do it." Ermac lowered his head to the ground as he considered the situation over. Whatever was happening he knew one thing was clear, he'd been betrayed. He didn't know why but it was happening." Kill him." Ordered Reiko. Then with that Tanya and Li Mei flung themselves at Ermac.

But Ermac was quick and when they both came at him, he quickly jumped back and avoided their attack. But when he jumped back he saw Reiko hand jumped into the air and was coming down at him, bearing his sword.

He came down and swung the sword, Ermac only narrowly managing to dodge it. The sword slashed him across his ride side, mostly cutting up his cloths but it did make contact with the skin.

Reiko bared the blood-tipped sword and prepared for another strike. But Ermac who was already down low swept across the ground, knocking Reiko off his legs and onto his back.

Ermac rose up to his full height and only now did he realize the wound which Reiko had given him. The sword had cut along his right side, not deep enough for anything fatal but it was a problem when he moved around.

And before he knew it Ermac was set upon by Li Mei again. She came down in the air and stabbed her knife at Ermac. When she made contact on him she managed to falter Ermac, but he stood tall and caught her wrist before she could stab him. Then he turned and through her away.

Ermac looked straight ahead of himself and saw his horse several paces in the distance. He would have to escape. Now Ermac never liked the idea of retreating but in this case he couldn't surrender or forfeit his life. Not only that but up until now he only ever fought for the glory of Onaga and he'd seen how that turned out.

Ermac prepared to dash forward, ready to run to his horse. But then Tanya appeared blocking his way. However she was a small obstacle and with one swing form his fist Ermac sent her falling back and out of his way. Then in another bound he jumped forward and onto his horse.

Grabbing the reins in his hands and took off on his horse. But his pursuers were persistent.

"Get him!" yelled Reiko. Li Mei drew from her pouch an assortment of needles. With fast swings she sent the needles through the air and towards Ermac. He was already a good distance away but the needles caught up with him.

They flew through the air and struck his horse in several different spots on the neck. The animal gasped for breath as it swayed back and forth until ultimately it fell onto the ground.

Reiko, Li Mei and Tanya saw this and quickly moved in for the kill. Ermac crawled out from under his horse and sat next to it. He didn't know why his beast had become so delirious but upon observing it he saw why.

Several long and thick needles had been driven into the horse's neck, it's blood spilling out of its neck and onto the sand. Ermac felt his heart sink, the only thing he'd ever cared about the only thing that understood him was now gone.

He picked up his head and saw his three attackers close in on him. An endless rage filled Ermac's stomach and his heart became heavy as he began to rise to his feet. While the events leading up to now had all been a mystery he knew one thing. If he was going to leave the world tonight he'd be bringing company to hell with him.

Ermac rose up to his full height and prepared to fight. But as he did a sharp pain shot up his body. He fell to one knee and looked to the origin of the pain, the wound in his side. Ermac looked forward and saw his former allies still approaching.

He thought then and there that It would be best to live and fight another day, so that maybe he could learn the cause of these incidents. So Ermac took a cloak form his horse's saddle, turned and ran off.

He ran but he knew they were still following him. He could hear their feet hitting the ground, their panted breaths, the hatred in their eyes following him. So Ermac ran, he ran and he dared not look back.

But then suddenly as he was running his foot caught on something and he was sent down onto his face. He slid onto the ground rolling over and over as he went down a hill. Long he fell until finally it stopped and he landed face first on hard earth.

Ermac slowly propped himself up to see he had fallen several dozen feet down. Looking up at the ledge above him he saw Reiko, Li Mei and Tanya pass him right by.

So without a moment to lose Ermac got to his feet and despite the pain he kept moving, for the fear of being caught and killed drove him. So he ran, he ran until he lost his breath till he nearly collapsed from exhaustion, until he knew his enemies were far behind him.


	4. Stranger in a Strange Land

Reiko, Tanya and Li Mei continued their search for Ermac. But after long hours and finding nothing they knew he was long gone. Perhaps he had collapsed somewhere and died or maybe he just kept on running until the world ended, whatever the case it didn't matter. The three packed themselves up and headed back to Outworld.

They entered the Dragon King's throne room and found him sitting back in his chair looking as if he was in deep thought. In truth he had very little sleep over this current matter. While he was sure his warriors could handle Ermac he always left room for doubt just in case. Onaga picked up his head and saw the three of them enter, only three. He sat himself up and a malicious grin formed on his face.

"Welcome Back." His voice boomed and echoed through the halls. The three warriors kneeled at the feet of his throne. Onaga looked and saw that in Reiko's hand was the blade he'd handed to Ermac before their mission." I take it everything went according to plan?" he asked almost rhetorically, feeling his fear was now gone. Reiko turned his head up and faced the Emperor and since he didn't immediately reply that startled the Emperor." Well?" he asked in a harsher voice.

"Sir." Said Reiko." We were able to lure Ermac to the land of Hueco Muendo, but when we tried to kill him he resisted and fled." Onaga's red eyes opened wide in angered annoyance." But sir." Pleaded Reiko." We have his blade." He raised it up as proof." He has no defense, no one to help him. He's dead he's-"

"Silence!" yelled Onaga. Reiko shrunk back down while Li Mei and Tanya shivered." This sets back all my plans!"

"Sire please." Said Reiko." There's no way he could survive he's-"

"I will not base this off assumptions Commander Reiko." Said Onaga." If I had ordered Ermac to kill you, I would not be having this conversation now." Reiko sunk down in shame as Onaga lumbered down and stood over him. He brought his large clawed hands up and placed them across his chest. Reiko shivered in fright of him." You will be back there by dawn won't you?"

"Y-Yes sir." Said Reiko.

"And you will do better this time?"

"Y-Yes, sire." Onaga said nothing but his body language indicated that he wanted them to leave. He gritted his teeth and the sharp nails on his toes dug into the ground.

So Reiko, Tanya, and Li Mei quickly left before they suffered anymore of the Dragon King's anger. Onaga turned and marched over to the balcony, which overlooked a vast amount of his empire but mostly it he could see trees. And he knew somewhere out there was Ermac, lost in a realm unknown to him. And that sent Onaga into a bigger rage for if anyone out there could hinder his rule it was Ermac.

His anger rose and he had to let it out. "I'll find you Ermac!" Onaga yelled to the sky." The world isn't a big enough place to hide!"

Meanwhile back in Hueco Muendo with Ermac.

He had kept on running until he felt his pursuers were far behind. Then he was finally able to sit himself down and think this all over. There were too many questions on his mind at the moment, as he thought over him arriving at this strange place. All his attention was drawn to Outworld and how he was betrayed by those he once considered his allies.

He became distracted for the next second the wind picked up, blowing sand and cold air at him. But Ermac stood unfazed, squinting his eyes as sand hit against his face.

He didn't know how he got where he was and at the moment he didn't care. All he knew was that the forces of Outworld would come and search for him, and that made him even angrier. But he couldn't stay where he was, he would have to find somewhere to stay and replenish his strength.

So he began walking forward into the desert, the sand and cold wind picking up once again. He didn't know where he was going or why, he just kept on moving. He was just a lost soul in this endless sea of sand.

His travels lasted for many days and night. Eventually he managed to make himself some cover for the harsh winds of the desert. Not that it really matter for neither heat nor cold bothered him nor lack of sleep, and sleep he got little of. For still he was haunted by the nightmares of faces he could not remember and yet he did. They called his name for a failure he didn't commit.

It was a three whole days before he came across another living being.

His attention was drawn to a voice he heard in the distance. At the prospect of contact with another being Ermac quickly hurried off in that direction, however he would come upon an awful sight.

He followed the voice and it led him to not one person but three! From what he could tell their two standing and another on the ground. But as he got closer Ermac heard many distinct voices shouting and yelling.

There were two women both wearing white, one with purple hair the other blonde. And the two stood over a young girl all covered in green.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted the purple haired woman." You know you're not supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry." Said the girl." Nel, Nel." She coughed in her throat.

"Well that's not good enough!" yelled the purple haired woman. Then she brought her leg up and kicked the girl. Ermac quickly tensed up at the sight of this while the two women seemed to laugh at the girls torment.

Now Ermac had done some things he wasn't proud of but there were some things he couldn't stand, and this was one of them.

"HEY!" he quickly shouted. His loud deep voice breaking through the air and startling the two women. The two jolted around and turned to see him there. The two were confused at the sight of him, being wrapped up and all. But two things they could easily make out were two green lamp-like eyes peering out from the hood of his coat.

"Well, well." Said the purple haired girl." What have he here Melony?"

"I don't know Loly." Replied Melony the blonde." It looks like a man."

"Indeed." Said Loly." You know your trespassing here man!" The little girl Nel continued to crawl around at their feet. Loly quickly turned and kicked her once more.

"I think she's had enough." Ermac said with authority in his voice.

"Enough!" yelled Loly." We're just getting started." Now she pulled a knife out and prepared to stab Nel.

However in no time at all Ermac was able to jump between the two, grabbing Loly's wrist and holding her there. His coat had been dropped to the ground and he stood in full view of them. Loly struggled but couldn't free herself from Ermac's grip. She pushed and pulled but he did not move as he held her there. So then with her free hand she swung up and punched him in the face. However it had a negative effect as Ermac was unfazed by her hit and continued to stare her down.

Ermac did not want to use such excessive force on her but she left him no choice. With the flick of his wrist he twisted hers. Causing her to drop her knife and break a few bones. Then realizing her hand he swung his hand forward and slapped her in the face.

Loly flew back onto the sand, holding her broken wrist. Then Ermac turned to Loly who was petrified with fear at the sight of him.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Said Melony trying to find some form of humanity in her attacker.

"That was no lady." Said Ermac gruffly." But I give you a chance now, take your friend and run. Go before I change my mind." And with a stern looked from Ermac Melony turned and grabbed Loly. But before they left they had this to say.

"Master Halibel will have your head." Ermac gave them a sideways glance and then watched as they disappeared. He paid their threat little mind, many people wanted him dead so adding another name to the list wasn't really a problem to him.

So then Ermac turned to the child. He walked over and bent down next to her.

"Child." He said kneeling down next to her." They are gone child, they cannot hurt you anymore." The little girl rolled over and looked up at her savior Ermac.

"You saved Nel?" she asked. Ermac expected some gratitude for what he did but he didn't expect what came next. The little girl jumped up and attached herself to his head, crying and shrieking 'You saved Nel!'

"Enough!" commanded Ermac grabbing a hold of her and tearing her off his head." If you are so grateful you will answer me, understand?" Nel nodded." Where am I? And who were those people attacking you?" He rested her back on the ground so she could speak.

"This is Hueco Muendo." Told Nel holding her arms up. The realm of the hollows, governed by Master Halibel. Nel Nel." She coughed the last part. Ermac looked at her confused but continued the conversation.

"I know that but where am I? Where does this desert end?"

"Desert no end? It goes on for miles and miles covering all land." Ermac just sighed his annoyance.

"Tell me about this Halibel." He said looking for more information. "I take it those two work for this Halibel?" He guessed, seeing as how they mentioned the name.

"Yes." Nel nodded." Mean and nasty they are. Like trespassers they don't. And now for what you have done, you will become a target."

"I'll handle it." Told Ermac as he stood back up. Hueco Muendo was the target of Outworld's next invasion. So he knew that his enemies would be there soon enough. And when they arrived Ermac would ride out and meet them, to restore the demons of his past.

Then he turned and began walking away from Nel.

"Wait!" she yelled after him." Where are you going?"

"Anywhere." Replied Ermac as he continued walking. But then Nel jumped before him blocking his path.

"But you can't just leave. Stick together we must, for the minions of Halibel will return."

"It's best we part ways." Told Ermac." Like you said 'I'm a target'. So it would be best for you to stay away from me." He took that as the end of the conversation and he walked pas Nel, she turned and watched him go the whole time.

"WAIT!" she called out stopping him once more. Ermac turned around to see the little girl's form had melted away to reveal a beautiful young woman. She walked forward and stood before Ermac." There is more you must know." Having saved her she sought it best to repay him somehow. She said putting her hand on Ermac's face and having him face her." I must tell you of the Tres Bestias." Ermac looked at her confused but let her continue." They are three warriors who serve Halibel loyally and without question. They are second only to Halibel and regarded amongst all others. There are the enforcers of punishment and fight like demons. For what you have done they will come for you."

Ermac was silent as he took in her words and it was several seconds before he spoke. He brought up his hand and removed her hand from his face. Her sentiment was touching but hardly necessary." Like I said." He turned and looked her in the eyes." I'll handle it." Then he turned and walked away, grabbing his coat and throwing it over his shoulders as he left.

"Good luck." Nel said quietly in his aftermath. For she knew Ermac would need all the luck he could for soon he would become the enemy of all the world.

Meanwhile miles away in the fortress of Hueco Muendo.

Menoly burst through the door, carrying Loly as she did. There were very few living in the castle but their presence attracted the attention of some of them. But she continued into the throne room, kicking opening the door and entering. She didn't make it very far however for she was set upon by three women, in fact Tres Bestias.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Apache as she jumped forward and stood before Menoly, intimidating the weaker woman but not outright striking her.

" Don't you know you're supposed to knock before entering the Master's Throne room?" added Mila Rose.

"I beg your indulgence Tres Bestias." Said Menoly." And that of our Master. But I have urgent news."

"What's happened to her?" asked Sung-Sun pointing to Loly. But before anymore could be said Gantenbainne appeared in the doorway.

"Hey now." He said as Menoly bumped into him." What's all the ruckus about?" Every eye of the women in the room turned to him, all glaring with the same threatening look. Gantenbainne quickly knew his place and backed away. For under the new rule of Hueco Muendo he was at the bottom.

"Menoly." Spoke a new voice.

All ladies all turned to large throne that used to belong to Aizen however these days it had a new owner.

Sitting in the throne was a dark-skinned blonde woman, leaning to one sit of the chair with her left arm propped against the armrest." What urgent news is there?" The Tres Bestias stepped aside as Menoly stepped forward, dropping to her knees and bowing after placing Loly to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Halibel wanting to cut to the route of the matter. Menoly glance back at Loly then back to Halibel." We were attacked." She told.

"By who?!" shouted Apache jumping forward, staring Menoly.

"A man." She replied." A trespasser."

"Who?" asked Mila Rose standing over Menoly." Where did he come from?"

"I don't know." Said Menoly frantically." He was only there for several minutes."

"And you ran?!" spat Apache. That is a crime punishable by death here." But before Apache could do anything Halibel spoke up.

"Enough." She said in a quiet voice but loud enough to silence any transactions." Tell us what you know of him Menoly."

"He was.. He was very tall." Said Menoly as she tried to remember the exact details of her attacker." He wore red and black garbs all around his body and black wrapping all around his head. And he had two flashing green eyes." She motioned to her own for emphasis. When it appeared that was all the fraccion turned to their leader.

"To enter these lands without permission is a penalty of death." Stated Sung-Sun.

Halbiel nodded her head." You know what to do." The three women smiled at each other and then in the blink of an eye were off, covering great distance as they moved across the sand.

"So a man has wondered into our territory huh?" said Apache.

"You sound like your surprised." Said Mila Rose." You know there are no strong enough men against us in this land."

"Of that we agree." Added Sung-Sun. Ermac would need all the luck he could for now the Tres Bestias were coming for him.


	5. Ermac and the Tres Bestias

Three days. It had been three days by his account that he had last come into contact with another living thing. The last thing he met was Nel and while Ermac dismissed their meeting from his mind he did keep her words in thought.

The Tres Bestias. The Guardians of this land surpassed only by their master, feared by all others. It didn't matter to Ermac who or what they were, so long as he stayed out of their way and they out of his. That would be if this was a perfect world but sadly it isn't.

His dreams were still haunted so he got very little sleep. In his traveling he tried to make sense of everything but could never find any answers.

Ermac was wondering about his way alone, but it wasn't long before he had company. He looked out before him seeing nothing but darkness and sand. Then suddenly right before him was a woman, not one but three.

Mile Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sung stood next to each other with Ermac wrapped up in his cloak several feet before them. Ermac grunted at himself at having been caught, this now put a dent in any of his plans.

He had done well in keeping out of their way. Although he didn't know it they were much closer than he thought. But because Ermac did not know the layout of the land very well he ended up going in circles. This confused the women who were on his trail and if it hadn't been for Sung-Sun they might never have caught up to him. It was Apacci who spotted him first and seeing no danger from him they decided to engage him.

But it was Ermac who spoke first.

"The Tres Bestias I presume." He said.

"Oh it appears our reputation precedes us." Commented Mila Rose.

"Yea that's who we are." Said Sung-Sun stepping up." And you're coming with us." Ermac picked up his head, his eyes shining out at them.

"I disagree." He said. The ladies were not shocked by this, however they did play along.

"What was that?" asked Apacci with her hand to her ear." I couldn't hear you."

"I mean you no harm." He told." Just let me pass and we won't have any trouble." And this was true he meant no harm and he knew if they got involved with him and there was a battle it would not bold well for them. Ermac knew the greatness of his power and skill and after many great battles he had honed his skills greatly. And he planned to hone those battle skills for his fights with the warriors of Outworld, not of Hueco Muendo. Whoever the people of Hueco Muendo were was no consequence to him, Ermac just wanted to stay out of their way.

"There's already trouble." Said Sung-Sun." And it ends when we bring you in dead or alive." Ermac cocked his head and observed all three of them. This certainly was going to be harder than he thought.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Said Apacci cracking her neck and knuckles." Please take the hard way."

"I take the easy way." Ermac replied. Apacci sighed.

"Then come with us." Answered Mila Rose.

"Can't do that."

"Then we're gonna have to take you in." said Sung-Sun. The Three women prepared themselves for a fight. Ermac knowing that it couldn't be avoided knew now there was no other way.

The Three looked at him and noticed that he his body language didn't suggest that he was giving up, they could see his arms shuffling underneath his coat.

"Take him!" ordered Mila Rose. Apacci was the first one into battle as she lunged forward and swung her blade at Ermac.

Ermac just rolled his shoulders, his cloth lifting up to reveal his leg and running across it and he stuck out his arm and grabbed Apacci's when she lunged at him. She stood there a few seconds trying to gain some foothold against him but Ermac was both tall and strong, much more than Apacci was. So the little woman stood no chance in driving back her foe.

But Ermac did not assault he just stayed there with his hand holding her arm. But then Ermac's attention was drawn up as he felt a cloud come over him. He looked up to see Sung-Sun coming down towards him bearing a trident.

She swung her arm forward, the points of her weapon aiming for Ermac's eyes. But Ermac raised up his hand and caught the trident, the pointed parts sliding between his fingers. Then with the forced he added he brought Sung-Sun onto the ground.

Now both his arms were preoccupied, one holding Sung-Sun in place and the other keept Apacci at bay. But there were three Tres Bestias not two. Ermac picked his head up and saw Mila Rose coming at him wielding her own sword.

She ran forward and prepared to swing her sword, cutting off Ermac's head. But Ermac jolted back with Mila Rose's blade nearly bypassing his head. He let go off Sung-Sun and Apacci as he retreated.

Not only that but when he jumped back his coat fell off his body and fell forward. Mila Rose cut it in half but still the cloth flung forward and covered her face. He stumbled around trying to rip it off her face but found the cloth to be never-ending.

But she managed to rip it off and then slam it to the ground without the help of her comrades. She looked over to see them standing close by.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." Replied Apacci in the same tone. Mila Rose looked around and noticed that nobody was fighting and that Ermac had seemed to disappear." Where'd the man get off too?"

"We don't know." Said Sung-Sun." He just vanished into thin air."

"What?" she exclaimed looking around." Find him! Search everywhere!" Then the three split up and began their search.

Ermac however was not far off and had made himself a hiding place behind a rock. He crouched down even so that his entire body was hidden behind the piece of earth. He heard the three women's banter a small distance off. So he decided that now was the better time to make his escape. So he rose to his feet and with nothing to protect him from the elements he continued on his lonely journey. Or so he thought.

When he took a step forward he felt something strange in the sand. His gaze slowly moved downward to see something move across his right foot. He concentrated his vision only to fell something go across his other foot. He shot his head over and noticed that something was moving all around him.

He had little time to react because before he knew it a whole next full of white snakes jumped out from the sand and at him. They jumped up and latched onto him, their sliming bodies running all over his. He swung his arms trying to remove the foul creatures but it had little effect, then he managed to stumble over onto the ground. Most of them were small but there was one that was bigger than the rest. It slithered up his leg and around his torso. Ermac looked down at his chest to see all the little snakes part ways as a big white head with two little red eyes come towards him.

And there was the big snake with its face only inches apart from Ermac's, it's little red tongue sticking out just enough to brush his chin. But then his attention was called to something else.

"I found him." Called Sung-Sun who stood on a nearby rock. Mila Rose and Apacci were at her side in less than a second. Looking down they saw the sight of Ermac wrapped up in snakes. Ermac looked forward and saw the big snake before him open it's open and snapped at him. But Ermac was able to lift his arm up and grab the snake, then he held it at bay struggling against it. But while Ermac was in distress but the Tres Bestias found the sight rather amuzing.

Apacci let out a laugh." HaHa sucks to suck." She laughed and pointed at Ermac. And Sung-Sun and Mila Rose also appeared amused with the sight.

Ermac continued to struggled against the advancing snake, his eyes darting between the beast and the laughing women. It was all happening so fast, their laughter, his distress, and his heart began to pound like a drum in his chest. Then the anger set in, the anger that settled deep down inside him. The anger he felt at being alone, at being betrayed, about wanting to be killed by everyone for reasons he couldn't understand.

Ermac then let out a mad roar and with all his strength he pushed the snake off him. The Tres Bestias watched as a light flashed and then a sudden gust of wind. They covered their faces from the incoming wind and sand and when they looked again they saw a very new sight.

There was Ermac in no distress at all. In fact he was standing up with all the little snakes fleeing from him except for the big one which he held in his hand. He looked different from before, somehow his muscles had grown in size giving him an even broader look. But it wasn't just his body ,his eyes had changed too. They were still green but inside his eyes was a dim green flame.

And as he looked across the sand to see the women standing there his eyes glowed bright green. His body increased once more, his chest puffed out, his shoulders stretched, and his hand crushed the giant snake in his hand killing the creature.

The three women stood back as the snakes slithered past them and to the safety of Sung-Sung's dress. The three looked over to see Ermac standing there a grim look on his face.

He had seemed kindly before acting as if he wished to avoid conflict but now was different as if fighting and killing were all he knew. With a grim face, a squinted brow and his eyes burning like fire he starred out at the three. This new air about him was chilling but they had a reputation to uphold.

"You." Said Mila Rose stepping up." You think we're afraid of you?" Ermac aimed his view at her."We are the Tres Bestias, Guardians of this land." Her speech seemed to bring some fight back into Apacci and Sung-Sun if only a little." We are not afraid of you. We-" He stopped suddenly as Ermac disappeared and then reappeared like the wind right in front of her.

"You should be." Was all he said. A sudden fear came over the three of them. Then Mila Rose in a dire attempt to protect herself swung her sword but and down at Ermac, aiming for his head. But Ermac just casually raised up his hand and surprisingly caught the blade, it didn't appear to even have phased him.

Mila Rose looked past her sword and into Ermac's scowling face as his bright eyes shined down at her. Then Ermac grabbed her arm and swung her behind him, her landing in the sand behind him.

Apacci attacked next, wielding her two blades. Ermac swung around and blocked Apacci as she swung her leg out at him. Then when she came in with her two blades Ermac ducked down and then shot up hitting her with a head-butt.

She fell back into the sand bleeding from her nose and forehead. Ermac turned his head over to the last one Sung-Sun who was standing several feet away. She pointed her arm out at Ermac and he watched as a purple glow came from her hands.

Then Sung-Sun shot a cero from her hand. It flew through the air headed straight for Ermac, but he did not falter and allowed the cero to hit him. Against his muscular hid it dispersed on the touch. Sung-Sun stood back shocked while Ermac prepared for a similar move.

He pointed his arm towards her and extended his index finger. Then a sharp green blast shot out of it. It traveled fast must faster than Sung-Sun's cero. She saw him extended his finger a quick green flash and then she felt a burning sensation in her chest. Looking down it was clear enough he'd shot a small hole straight through her, on the right side of her chest.

Sung-Sun fell down onto the ground, feeling all life being drained from her. And when her body hit the ground something happened. The dark Ermac who had stood there before vanished and the original came back. He saw Sung-Sun's body and shuddered knowing it had been his doing. But upon further analysis he realized she wasn't dead much to his pleasure.

"Do you not know who we are?" said a voice form behind him. Ermac turned around to see Apacci struggling to her feet." We are the Tres Bestias." Ermac took a step forward and walked towards her." We are our Master's Elite." She turned her head and noticed Ermac plant his feet right next to her.

"You are not so fearless." Said Ermac as he stood over her. Apacci looked past Ermac and saw Mila Rose had gotten up and was preparing to attack from form behind. So Apacci used her head for once and decided to keep Ermac's attention.

"It doesn't matter if you kill us." She said." Even if we fall more will stand in your way. And there are even more powerful fighters than the three of us. Our master Halibel, will cut your head off form your shoulders with a single stroke." She sat herself up onto her knees. Behind him Mila Rose crept closer and closer Ermac didn't seem to notice." You will never leave this place alive."

"I'm not going to kill you." Said Ermac. At this point Mila Rose jumped up and swung her blade at Ermac. But he must have known she was there and swung his arm around and caught her blade once more. Then he flung her around and onto the ground on top of Apacci.

The two tried to move, try to continue the fight but Ermac stopped them. He walked over and placed his hand on Mila Rose's back much to her discomfort.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Despite just his hand being on her it was apparently more than enough to keep her in her place, for although she struggled Ermac's strength was too much. But he ignored her and continued with his message.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said." I don't even want to fight."

"You killed Sung-Sun." said Apacci." She is dead because of you."

"No." he shook his head." She lives. She can still be saved so long as you leave me." Ermac rose to his feet and took a step back. The two women scrambled to their feet, arming themselves and standing several feet away." You can save her, at the price of letting me go." He pointed to Sung-Sun's body." If she is not treated she will surely die." Mila Rose and Apacci flashed their eyes between Cyan and Ermac, who stood there crossing his arms.

It was Mila Rose who acted first and sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing?!" hissed Apacci.

"We have to get Cyan out of here. And go back to the palace." She said walking over to her body.

"But what about him? We can't just leave him."

"We can and we will. Master Halibel would rather we save one of our own than fight a losing battle." Apacci flashed her eyes over to Ermac who stood there with his arms crossed and chest puffed out.

"This isn't over." Said Apacci as she walked over to Mila Rose. Ermac watched as the three women came as quickly as they arrived. One second they were there and the next they were gone.

In their aftermath Ermac looked down at his hand, the one he'd caught Mila Rose's blade with. There was a long red mark across his palm and out of it came blood. Ermac shook his hand and began wrapping it.

Meanwhile the Tres Bestias traveled back to the palace of Hueco Muendo. Mila Rose and Apacci rushed through the doors and quickly began the search for the first living thing. As it happens the first ones they came across were Menoly and Loly.

"Did you get him Menoly?" quickly approaching them." Did you make him suffer?"

"Shut up." Said Mila Rose. She tilted her body and Sung-Sun rolled off and into Loly's arms." Get her to the infirmary now."

"Is she hurt?" asked Loly." What's happened?"

"Don't question us." Barked Apacci." Go Now!" Then with the yell in her voice the two hurried off with their comrade. Then she and Mila Rose turned to each other. They knew now what they had to do, they had to go find Halibel and report their failure to her. They knew this next part wasn't going to be easy but they had to do it.

They walked into the throne room single file with Mila Rose leading the way. They walked with great caution into the room, observing all their surroundings very carefully.

They looked up at the throne to see their master not there, but several feet behind the throne she was. She looked up at the only window in the room which shined the only natural light onto her.

"The intruder master." Said Mila Rose as they came to the bottom of the stairs. Halibel's body flinched slightly at hearing them but she kept her back to them." We were unable to subdue him." Halibel turned one foot around and her body followed facing the two fully.

"Did you kill him?" she asked taking a step forward.

"N-No." replied Mila Rose.

"No?" repeated Halibel.

"No." added Apacci." He was too strong, too strong for the three of us." It was now that Halibel noticed something, there were only two of the trio before her.

"Where is Sung-Sun?" she asked.

"Wounded." Replied Apacci." During the battle the intruder wounded her." Halibel opened her mouth slightly as her eyes shifted around the room, taking in the information.

"We had a choice to save her or continue to find." added Mila Rose." In the end we choose her life."

"You choose wisely." Said Halibel as she walked about her throne. Silence overtook them as Halibel considered her next move." Go." She said." Go and get yourselves look at."

"Yes Master." They said. Then they stood up and made their way to the door.

"And." Halibel's voice called out. Mila Rose and Apacci turned to see her resting in her chair." Send Gontainbine to me."

"Yes Master." They said again. Then they turned and headed out the door.

Halibel sat in her chair and sighed. Who was this stranger wandering her lands? Where did he come from? What did he want? These were important questions she needed answers too. She was about to contemplate over the situation when she had an unexpected guest.

She sat in her throne and then felt two hands on her shoulders. They were large and rough and she knew immediately who it was. She sighed an annoyed sigh and spoke.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" She cocked her head to the left to see the man in question step out of the shadows. He was Grimmjow 6th Espada, 2nd strongest in all Hueco Muendo, and by his own definition the King of Hueco Muendo. And in Grimmjow's definition he thought that gave him exclusive right to Halibel but despite the circumstances it wasn't that simple.

"I just thought I'd come and check on you." He sat himself on the armrest and put his arm around her. Halibel rolled her eyes and pulled himself from his grip. She knew what he was getting at and now off all times wasn't the time to annoy her.

"Go away Grimmjow." She ordered." I'm not in the mood."

"Something troubling you?" he asked.

"Yes." She turned and faced him once more." There's a stranger trespassing on my land." Grimmjow grimaced slightly at her not saying 'our' but he let it go.

"So? Send the Tres Bestias."

"I have." She said matter of factly. She knew it wasn't his fault he hadn't been present for earlier events but anyway she could bring him down a notch which was okay by her." And they've failed."

"They've failed?!" he asked in confused surprise. Halibel nodded as she moved her tongue around inside her mouth." What's our next move?"

"I'm going to dispatch Gontainbine to deal with this intruder." Told Halibel.

"The Privaron?!" exclaimed Grimmjow." That freak has fallen from the graces of Hueco Muendo. He is a banished Espada who fell out of Aizen's rankings-"

"But Aizen isn't here." Said Halibel with a commanding tone in her voice as she stood up and faced him. And Grimmjow knowing Halibel's strength was greater than his own he back away." This is my world now, and I will do what I will with my subjects." She turned and sat back down in her chair." Now leave me, I'm want to debrief Gonatainbine in private." But despite her order Grimmjow did not leave. He had thought of it seeing the mood she was in but he picked the wrong option and walked towards her. He stopped only when Halibel turned her head and glared at him.

"You're in a mood I can tell." She just rolled her head back into it's original position." Your under a lot of stress." She strummed her fingers along the armrest, waiting for him to leave." So in order to relieve some of this stress for you I will personally go out and destroy this intruder."

"I'm sending Gontainbine-"

"The Privaron and I will team up on this job. That way we'll cover more ground. Sound like a plan?" Halibel didn't have the time to answer because Grimmjow just turned around and exclaimed." Good, it's all settled." Then he headed out the door of the room and on his way through the halls found his fellow arrancar." Privaron." He said pointing to him." Follow me we're on a mission." He said it so quick Gontainbine knew not what to do but after a few seconds he collected himself and followed Grimmjow.

The two made their way outside.

"What are we doing?" Gontainbine asked.

"We are going to track down this intruder." Told Grimmjow." You know what he looks like?" he asked turning to his partner.

"I've got an idea."

"Good." Said Grimmjow." You search over there." He pointed to the endless looking area behind the palace." And I'll search here." Then Grimmjow took off in the opposite direction. Gontainbine just sighed and began his search in the opposite direction.


	6. Ermac and the Privaron,Halibel to Battle

Ermac sat hunched over, his shoulders rested against a large rock. He sat there finding it useful because it kept the wind out of his face & allowed him to keep a clear vantage point before him.

Since his meeting with the Tres Bestias he'd been on edge because he knew now he would be hunted by stronger opponents. But that was not all that was no his mind. In his most recent battle he let his rage take over and he nearly did that which he'd made a life out of but was most uncomfortable with doing now. He would make sure in the future that he'd never do that again.

So he kept a watchful eye on the area before him. But eventually he closed his eyes, not too sleep but to meditate to try and control his rage. It was at this time someone appeared.

Gantainbine walked over the ridge and spotted Ermac amongst the sand. It wasn't hard because of the cloths he wore. So the 107th arrancar moved forward being swift & quiet like a shadow.

But Ermac had excellent hearing & could sense Gantainbine from a mile over. He opened his eyes & a green light shinned from them.

Gantainbine looked out & saw a green light in the distance. He quickly ducked to the ground.

"Well stranger." Ermac spoke loud enough for whoever was out there to hear."I smell you, feel your energy. I hear your breath." His eyes scanned the area around."Come along. No need to be shy." Gantanbine knew very easily he'd been found out so he rose up & began walking over to Ermac. He was spotted easily by his hair & attire.

He walked up and stopped several feet before Ermac then the former Espada stood there while Ermac looked up at him.

"My name is Gantainbine. I am Arrancar 107." Ermac knew very quickly this was another warrior of this land on the hunt for him.

"107?" questioned Ermac."What's that mean? Is that your rank? And where does 107 lie?"

"It's simple." told Gantainbine." Numbers ranging from 0-9 are the strongest above all others, they are called Espada. Numbers after that are all mixed in strength, the numbers having no meaning to power. However that stops at 100. Numbers 100 and on are all former Espadas."

"Then its safe to say your strong?"

"I am the third strongest in Hueco Muendo." Ermac looked at him strangely, he was the 3rd strongest yet his number was 107. It didn't make much sense to him & he had little time to think it over.

"And speaking of numbers, you have one of your own." told Gantainbine. He pointed a finger at Ermac. "You are enemy #1 in this land, that's why your being hunted. Now get up and fight, I won't attack you while you're sitting down." But Ermac didn't feel threatened by him.

"I don't want to fight you." he said casually. Gontainbine stood back vexed for a moment.

"You won't fight now." he said."But I'll make you!" Then he took a step forward & prepared to through s punch.

But in one quick move Ermac jumped onto his feet, raised his arm & hit his arm against Gontainbine's blocking the punch. Then Ermav kicked out his leg & hit him in his shin. The former Espada fell down. It was a light kick only strong enough to do what it did, take Gontainbine to the ground.

"You stay down." said Ermac standing over him."We don't have a problem." But Gontainbine did not listen & rose up to his feet. It was now that Ermac saw he was very tall, taller than even himself."We have a big problem." Then Gontainbine lunged forward & attacked once more.

The two clashed and grabbed onto each other. Ermac knew immidetly that this was going to be much different than with the Tres Bestias. Despite the fact there were three of them none of them were strong enough to take Ermac alone, Gontainbine was another story. Ermac felt as the two clashed that he was much bigger and stronger than all three of those women combined. But Ermac was a master at hand to hand combat so this was nothing new to him.

Gontainbine reached forward and swung a punch only for Ermac to duck out of the way. Then Ermac reached up and grabbed Gontainbine's arm, flipping him up into the air and slamming him onto the ground. Ermac stood tall over him but then Gontainbine kicked out his legs and knocked Ermac's out from under him. He landed on his back on the ground.

Then Gontainbine lunged up and on top of him. Then he delivered punch after punch to Ermac's head. The warriors of souls managed to pulls his arms up to block up some punches got through. But then Ermac swung his own fist up and punched Gontaingbine in the face.

It was a strong punch as strong punches go, enough force was put into it to knock the Privaron off Ermac. The two warriors quickly collected themselves and returned to their feet, then they just waited for one of them to make the next move.

It was Gontainbine who lunged forward and through a punch. Ermac guided the fist away and then delivered two blows to Gontainbine's rips. The pain was great but Gontainbine endured it, then he swung his arms back and around Ermac grabbing him.

Ermac struggled but found it useless against his enemies strong grip. So he did the natural thing he shot his head backwards and hit Gontainbine in the head. When he didn't let go he did it again and achieved the right result. The Privaron stepped back while Ermac turned to face him.

His face dripped of blood, he was growing annoyed with this fight. So Gontainbine advanced forward while Ermac took a step or two back. Gontainbine swung again this time his fist hit Ermac in the face, so he swung again hitting him once more. But then Ermac struck back and punched him in the face. Gontainbine stumbled back, now it was Ermac's turn to advance. So he walked towards him but Gontainbine had a trick up his sleeve. He reached his hand down to his belt and gripped his weapon.

Ermac came in close and swung his fist. Gontainbine dodged and swung his arm up now with a punch dagger around it. Ermac noticed it last minute and jumped back, appearing to have avoided it. But that wasn't true.

Looking at Gontainbine's weapon he saw the tips dipped with blood. Then looking down at himself he noticed a slash across his torso, not a deep one but deep enough to bleed and hurt. Ermac turned back to his enemy.

"We're playing with weapons now." He grunted slightly, having none of his own to help him. Gontainbine jumped forward and swung again only for Ermac to duck out of his way. When Gontainbine swung again Ermac ducked again, then came up and punched the arrancar in the head, then a second time. The Privaron stumbled back but swiftly turned around to face Ermac who prepared for another attack.

"I can see you are skilled in the ways of fighting. Not only that I can tell you have extreme battle experience." Ermac did not say anything." It's no wonder why the Tres Bestias couldn't defeat you. So in honor of your strength I'll match with my own."

Ermac raised his brow." And how do you plan to do that?"

"Just watch, I'm going to ruse my resurrection." Gontainbine prepared himself for what he had to do. Ermac did nothing and watched as he prepared himself.

A word was spoken, a word Ermac couldn't hear and then his vision became clouded by a storm of sand rising into the air. But he stood firm and watched on. When the sand settled his enemy was were he last saw him only he looked different. Across his back and down his arms was dome-like armor plating.

"Look." Said Gontainbine." What say you to this? My true power."

"Very, very impressive." Said Ermac." But I hope you don't think you're the only one with a party trick." Gontainbine looked at him confused but another moment and he'd learn what Ermac was talking about.

He watched as Ermac squatted himself down with his arms bent before him. Then he watched as a gust of wind began to hover around them and then suddenly it burst out into the air. Ermac's power was suppressing, it made the air thicker. He watched on as Ermac changed as well. As his power was released Ermac's muscles began to twitch. Starting at his hand, his veins began to expand then it went up and down his arms his muscles growing larger as they went. The same happened down at his legs. Ermac bent forward as his back began to grow his spine growing along with his new muscles. Then the spectacle was over and Ermac stood before Gontanbine with his new body.

"Interesting." Commented Gontainbine." You can just do that on command?"

"It's different depending on how much power I put out."

"And how much are you at now."

"40 percent. When I fought those women before I had to go to 25."

"And are you sure that'll be enough to stop me?"

"One way to find out." The two narrowed their eyes at each other. Ermac tightened his fingers into a fist at his side. But then in one quick motion Gontainbine shot his arms up and shot a fireball from his hands. Ermac did not avoid them and merely slapped them away." Don't tell me you put on all that bulk just to shot at me."

"Hmph." Chuckled Gontainbine." Fine. Besides I'm better at hand to hand anyway."

"Then let's do this." Then the two kicked off the ground and at each other. They clashed each swinging out their fist and managing to hit the other in the face. But neither faltered back and attacked again. Gontainbine swung his fist but Ermac blocked then Ermac swung up his leg but Gontanbine's armor protected him. So then he swung forward and punched Ermac in the face, then a second time. When he went for a third Ermac blocked using his forearm and then swung his own fist only for Gontainbine to dodge. Then Gontainbine came up and punched Ermac in the chin, Ermac quickly came back and swung a punch only for Gonatinbine to dodge.

But then Ermac swung forward and punched him in the face. The Privaron stumbled back so Ermac punched him again, and then a third time. Then he swung his fist and punched him in the chest. Gontainbine stumbled back some more. When he looked back Ermac jumped up and kicked him across the face. And with that kick he knocked Gontainbine off his feet and onto the ground.

The Privaron struggled to get to his feet, propping himself up on his elbows. But he had little chance because Ermac walked over and rolled him onto his back. Gontainbine tried to defend himself and swung his arm up prepared to fire another blast. But Ermac brought his foot down and slammed his arm onto the ground.

"Submit." He said. And Gontainbine knew then and there he had little choice. He couldn't keep fighting Ermac he was too strong even at what he claimed to be 40%.

"Kill me." Said Gontainbine. Ermac seemed startled by his words." Kill me, so I cannot return as a failure."

"I'm not going to kill you." Said Ermac taking his foot off his arm and then stretching his own arm out to help him up. Gontainbine as surprised by this but accepted his offer and was brought to his feet by his opponent. Ermac turned and began walking over to his belongings nearby.

"Where are you going?" asked Gontainbine.

"To get my things." Told Ermac over his shoulder." I'll be on my way, which will give me a head start for when more of you show up."

"And what I've me?"

"You're free to go." Said Ermac grabbing his sword and slinging it over his back.

"Why? I am your enemy, you should kill me."

"I have no reason to kill you." Said Ermac." I reserve that for another." His eyes closed as he remembered the face of his old master, the Dragon King." The people of Heuco Muendo are not my real enemy."

"Then I am indebted to you." Said Gontainbine dropping to one knee." Please let me come with you."

"I travel alone." Said Ermac.

"I cannot return back to the palace." Said Gontainbine walking over to him." If I go back and tell them I let you go they will kill me." Ermac turned and looked at him.

"We certainly can't have that can we?" He said. Despite being his enemy only moments ago Ermac liked Gontainbine he was a straight forward man and a man of honor, he had to help him somehow. His eyes then wandered down to his torso which Gontainbine had slashed open. Ermac reached down and ripped some of the cloth dripped in blood on it." Here." He said handing it to the Privaron." Give them this as evidence of my death."

"Your death?"

"Yes. Tell them you killed me and that I will trouble your lands no more. That way I am left alone and you are made a hero."

"A hero." Said Gontainbine." I don't know how to thank you-" He stopped short realizing that he didn't know his enemies name. After all he had done, he must know that." What is your name?" he asked. Ermac cocked his head and looked at him. He knew Gontinbine meant to go along with his plan so telling him his name was not too big an issue, besides he'd just saved his life.

"Ermac." He told.

"Ermac." He repeated." I'll remember the name." Ermac nodded considering that the end of their conversation and with his sword over his back he turned and walked off." Where will you go?" To his surprise Ermac turned around and answered.

"Anywhere."

Meanwhile elsewhere in Hueco Muendo.

As their master had commanded Reiko, Tanya and Li mei returned in order to find and kill Ermac. So they returned to the spot where they had last seen him. They found the body of his dead horse although they had little to go off other than that. Everything in Hueco Muendo looked the same to them, just sand and nothing everywhere. But they were compelled by fear of their Master to continue forward.

So Reiko led the way and the women followed, they didn't know it that they were being watched. Hiding behind the rocks was Grimmjow.

The sixth Espada poked his head up and saw the three moving about. From what he knew the intruder was a man fully covered with green eyes, none of the three before him matched that description. He observed them carefully but then a malicious thought grew in his mind.

He could jumped out and kill them to be sure, but he would be more greatly rewarded if he went back to Halibel and reported his findings. Then she and he would ride out into battle together, after that she would be so grateful that she would become totally and completely his.

So with his mind made up Grimmjow made a swift retreat and headed back to Las Noches. But when he arrived he found that the Privaron had also returned, a few more minutes than he had.

Gontainbine was bruised and bloodied the clear signs of a battle he'd been in. He was on one knee before Halibel on her throne. On her right was the Tres Bestias all healed up from their own battle, as it turned out Sung-Sung's life was not in as great a danger as they thought. And on her left her Menoly and Loly.

Grimmjow walked up behind Gontainbine as he spoke.

"It is done." He announced. And in his hand he held up a black cloth dripped in blood, a sign of his victory. All the women except Halibel gasped." I have killed the intruder, he will be trouble to us no more."

"How did you do it?!" yelled Apacci." How could you do what we could not, you-" Halibel raised up her hand silencing Apacci.

"Well done Gontainbine." Said Halibel believing him. She rose up from her seat." You have done well."

"Thank you Mistress." He replied. But in the back of his head Gontainbine thanked Ermac for allowing this all to happen. Halibel looked past Gonatinbine and noticed Grimmjow standing there. She sighed slightly to herself at seeing him but he appeared to have not been in any battle at all, making her smile deep down that he had not achieved his goal.

"And you Grimmjow." She said to him." What have you to report." She of course thought he'd say nothing but Grimmjow had a surprise for her.

"Well." He said stepping up." I haven't dealt with the intruder like the reject her." He pointed over to Gonatinbine." However I have found something more interesting, more intruders."

"More?" asked Halibel raising her brow.

"Yes." Said Grimmjow with a hiss in his voice.

"Where?" asked Mila Rose stepping up.

"Not far from here." Told Grimmjow pointing over his shoulder in the general direction." It's just-" He stopped as Halibel walked right past him." Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go take care of this." She said over her shoulder.

"Great." Hissed Grimmjow following after her." Together we'll-" But then Halibel put up her hand stopping him.

"Not us." She told." Just me."

"You're going alone?" questioned Sung-Sung. Halibel nodded her head.

"You can't!" sprang up Apache.

"Let us come with you." Said Mila Rose." So we know you'll be safe."

"Not this time." Said Halibel. The Tres Bestias went forward to say more but a stern look from Halibel stopped them. In her mind she thought this, that whomever it was that Gontainbine had kill was just a scout for the rest of the invaders. Fed up with waiting around she was going to go out and deal with this enemy personally. They had invaded her lands, and assaulted her people, it was war now. " This is my task." She said, then looked to Grimmjow and the TresBestias." And mine alone." Grimmjow grumbled his annoyance at not having gone with her but there was nothing he could do about it.

Without another word Halibel turned and left, exiting Las Noches and heading out to where Grimmjow had spotted the intruders.

But despite what she'd been told there were four strangers in her land not five. Ermac was still alive and well, resting himself not too far from Reiko's scouting party. It was unaware to both Ermac and Halibel that the other was even out there. But the time would soon come when the Master of Hueco Muendo would meet the Greatest Warrior in Outworld.


	7. The Meeting of Ermac and Halibel

So Halibel set out and onto battle. As she traveled along she made up her own theory on the whole situation.

The first intruder who had dealt with Menoly and Loly and the Tres Bestias afterwards was nothing but a scout. And even the account she got from Gontainbine she assumed he must have been strong to give the Privaron a run for his money. But he was a scout, send to roam the lands and learn what he could, which to her explained why he didn't want to fight because it wasn't his mission. Now Halibel thought the group that Grimmjow had spotted was a second wave of invaders sent after they'd learned of their scouts death. But they would deal with no fraccion or Privaron this time, this time they dealt with the ruler of Hueco Muendo.

Halibel made her way around the endless dessert when she came upon something. Looking in the sand she was fresh tracks, her eyes scanned the direction she went and she followed after them.

She made her way onto a small hill and looking down she saw them. Reiko, Tanya, and Li Mei were spread out in a triangle formation their tracks behind them and Reiko in the lead. They scanned the area all around, eyes looking everywhere.

There wasn't a doubt in Halibel's mind that these were the intruders based on their strange appearances. With her search over she set down to do what she went there to do, confront them. She slid down the hill, kicking up a cloud of sand as she went. Then she slid down before the three startling them at first then slowly rose up to her full height before them. Silence overtook them as the four looked each other over.

"Who are you?" questioned Reiko at last breaking the silence.

"I'll ask the questions." Said Halibel." Starting with who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Who do you think you are?!" said Tanya defiantly as she stepped up but was stopped by Reiko.

"I am Tia Halibel, Ruler of Hueco Muendo and this is my land?"

"Your land?" questioned Li Mei. Reiko stayed silent, from what they had heard from their scouts this land was supposed to be deserted but apparently they heard wrong.

"Yes my land. Now I ask again, what are you doing here?" Li Mei stepped forward to continue arguing but Reiko put up his hand silencing her, then he himself stepped up.

"We are travelers from a land called Outworld sent on a mission from our Lord and Master, The Dragon King Onaga." Halibel raised her brow in confusion she had never heard of a Outworld nor a Dragon King but she let him continue." A renegade of our land has escaped here. We have come to take him back."

"A renegade?" questioned Tia.

"A criminal." Said Reiko." Have you seen him. He's a tall man with a broad body, covering himself entirely in cloth, and he-"

"Yes." Said Halibel recognizing the description." I know of him."

"You know of him?" questioned Reiko." Where is he?"

"Dead." She quickly responded.

"Dead?!" he questioned, Tanya and Li Mei jolting with him.

"Yes he is dead. One of my people came across him in battle earlier today and killed him." Reiko couldn't help but smile, thinking of Ermac defeated and his own task had already been completed.

"If he is dead, we will not trouble you. But we would like the body."

"There is not body. The only thing left of him is a black cloth covered in his own blood."

"Then I will take that, as evidence to my master. Where is it?"

"At my palace."

"Then we will go there and take it." Reiko took a step forward but stopped once Halibel put her hand out.

"You will go no further." She warned." Your business here is concluded, leave now!" Reiko grimaced.

"My business is not concluded until I have evidence of his death." He stood up moved his hand to the sword on his belt." Must I take drastic steps?" He gripped it. Li Mei and Tanya prepared themselves at Reiko's side.

"You will find it now good" said Halibel. She reached back and grabbed the hilt of her own blade on her back. They all stood there in a standoff, none willing to back down. Finally Reiko gave the order.

"Kill her." He ordered. And with that Tanya and Li Mei flung themselves into battle with Halibel. As they rushed at her Halibel drew out her sword and prepared for combat.

Li Mei was the first to attack, jumping up and slashing her two knives at Halibel. But the Espada put up her sword and block. Then Tanya came down with her own weapon but Halibel dodged back, then took a step forward and kicked Tanya in the face.

She fell back onto the ground and Halibel quickly turned back to Li Mei and swung her sword only to be blocked by two knives.

Not too far away was Ermac. Since his meeting with Gontainbine he had gone about the lands of Hueco Muendo very peacefully and as he assumed would not be bothered by any more of the Arrancars. However his peace would soon be disturbed.

He sat with his back to the wall, not to sleep but for meditation as he thought over the past few days. He was at least sure he was safe from the Arrancars and that from now one he would battle only the forces of Outworld.

He closed his eyes and thought back to his dream, trying to remember the faces of the dying and their connection to him. But he could yield no answers and his peace was suddenly caught off by a sound.

There was a cry out in the distance. Ermac quickly opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, scanning the area around him. But from what he could tell there was nothing at least not in his general area that could have produced that sound. So he waited and sure enough there was another sound. The sound of clashing blades. Ermac cocked his head over to the right, the direction he concluded the fighting was going on.

So he ran to a nearby hill and peered out into the distance. And looking out he was finally able to see the battle that was going on.

There was some woman fighting against Li Mei and Tanya. And from what Ermac could tell she was dominating the fight. Li Mie and Tanya flung themselves at the woman again and again but were not match for her.

Then Ermac gazed past them and saw Reiko standing watching the whole thing. And Ermac's rage returned to him, remembering that is was Reiko who under Onaga's orders had betrayed him. Now with his desire for vengeance burning in his heart once more Ermac leapt up from his spot and headed down to the battle, ready to spill the blood of his enemies.

Li Mei flung herself at Halibel once more, only for the Espada to with a swing of her arm hit her in the face and sending her down to the ground.

Tanya attacked next swinging her blades at Halibel furiously only for the Espada to block or dodge. Tanya swung one knife forward but Halibel dodged by stepping to the side, when she struck with the other Halibel blocked with her sword. Then Halibel took a step forward and head-butted Tanya in the face, forcing her to stumble back.

Halibel squared herself away while Tanya stood there. Reiko stood back and watched, knowing all too well what was about to happen. Tanya rushed forward, blades in both hands and charged Halibel. But the Ruler of Hueco Muendo did not falter. She raised but her sword and when Tanya was directly before her she swung down. With a simple swing of her arms her sword came down and landed right in Tanya's chest, cutting from her right shoulder down.

With another clean stroke Halibel pulled her sword from her enemy and Tanya's body fell onto the ground with a thud. She would not be getting up. She then looked over and saw Li Mei, moving slightly but Halibel considered her out of commission. So then she turned to the leader of the group, Reiko.

He had watched the battle unfold before him and saw Halibel walk towards him, knowing that it was now his turn to battle. He had seen her fighting just now and had observed her fighting style and pattern giving him an edge. Reiko's face hardened, he moved his hand to his waist and drew the sword form it's sheath. Then he too began advancing towards her.

Halibel gripped her sword with both hands and ran at Reiko. When the two were close together she jumped up and swung her blade trying to take his head. But Reiko put up his own sword and block then with a shove sent her off in the other direction. She stumbled slightly but she quickly turned around and faced him.

While their battle went on Ermac was racing towards them, unaware of what was going on. Reiko held his sword with both hands and pointed it towards Halibel who stood back with one hand on her's.

Then Reiko took a step forward and swung his sword only for Halibel to swing her sword out and block. Then Reiko swung around again this time in the opposite direction only for Halibel to block once more. But then Reiko took another step forward and swung his arm out trying to punch her. But Halibel swung around and ducked, and when she came up hit Reiko in the back of the head with her sword.

He stumbled off several feet, Halibel following. He touched his hand to the back of his head and found it bleeding. He turned around to see her coming towards him. He gripped his sword once again, then when she got close he swung out only for her to block. Then she took another step forward and swung at him, Reiko narrowly managing to dodge.

At this time Li Mei had slowly recovered and had managed to crawl over and towards her weapons. Her knives lay together and they were just in her reach. She looked back to see Reiko in heavy combat and knew it was her duty to go and held him. She turned back and reached out for her blades but when she did a large boot came down and stomped her hand into the ground. She cried out at first and then followed the leg up to the body and then to the head, recognizing who it was immediately.

"Ermac." She said in a panted breath. He looked upon her and saw her face beaten and red with blood. He lifted his foot slightly allowing her hand to escape. She panted slightly as she managed to get on her knees, despite the pain." We've found you." She said." Please." She lifted up her hands on put them on his body." Help me." Her voice was strained. But Ermac rolled his eyes and brushed her aside, walking past her. Li Mei toppled over for a second but managed to get back up. "Surely, you wouldn't leave me like this?" she asked. Ermac cocked his head over his shoulder and looked at her." Help out an friend for old time's sake."

"Indeed." He said turning back to her. Taking a heavy step forward and then another, stopping when he was a foot before her. She relaxed expecting him to help her up." I'll do you just like you planned to do me." And with those words Li Mei's eyes open wide in fear. Ermac lunged forward and kicked her in the face, sending her onto her back. Then as he hovered over her he reached down and wrapped his hands around her neck. She struggled and kicked but could not fight against his overwhelming strength.

Ermac grimaced as his grip got tighter and tighter. Li Mei's struggling got weaker and weaker in his grip. She tried to pick up her arm and hit him but she only managed a soft slap. When she tried to speak nothing came out but a gulp." An eye for an eye, evil for an evil." He said at last. He looked into her eyes and the last thing she saw with growing fear was his face glaring down at her. Then her eyes rolled behind her head as her body went limp in his hands.

Ermac dropped her back to the ground, but only the first phase of his revenge had begun. He turned and looked over his shoulder to the battle of Halibel and Reiko.

Halibel lunged forward again with her sword, Reiko managing to block it. She swung again and he blocked. She lifted up her sword and swung down. But when she did Reiko swung his sword up and managed to locked his sword between Halibel's.

Then with his superior size and weight he began bearing down on her, pushing her back. Halibel tried to fight back but it was a losing battle. She took a few steps back and then fell down onto one knee, all the while Reiko was bearing down on her.

He thought he was winning but there was no fear in Halibel's eyes and this confused him. When he looked down at her sword he saw why. Halibel's sword began to glow yellow and sparkle. Then before he could do anything she swung her sword down and a yelloe cero fired out from it.

Ermac covered his face as wind and sand flew up at him. When he looked back up there was nothing but smoke. Then Reiko turned and stumbled out of it. His armor was cracked, he was covered it dust and bleeding from several parts of his body. He walked back several feet and stumbled onto his knees, Looking back he saw Halibel walking out from the smoke unharmed.

Reiko turned his head the other way and looked at the ground. Halibel walked up behind him and raised her sword above his head. But then something happened.

Reiko swiftly turned around and from his hand shot a fireball at her from close range. Halibel was unprepared and she took the shot at close range. She flew back several feet and landed on her back, her sword flying off in another direction.

Reiko ran his hand across his bleeding lip and rose back up to his feet, picking up his sword in the process. Then he turned and began making his way over to the defenseless Halibel. Before she knew it Reiko was standing over her, the tip of his sword against her throat.

She looked up at him and knew it would take a miracle to save her now. Reiko with a cold malice in his eyes lifted his sword up and over his head, Halibel shut her eyes for the finishing blow but it never came. When she looked up there was another man there holding Reiko's arm.

Ermac now engaged himself in the battle, stopping Reiko's final blow.

"Ermac!" exclaimed Reiko in shock. Then Ermac took a step forward and head-butted Reiko sending him stumbling back. Ermac took a step over Halibel and towards him, blood running down his face that wasn't his own.

Reiko turned back with a new gash in his forehead, blood running down it. Ermac centered himself before him. Now the news of Ermac's apparent death before pleased Reiko but having him now here before him to strike down was an even greater pleasure. Even thought he had taken battle damage he still had a weapon, something he felt gave him an advantage over his rival.

So the two prepared again for combat. Halibel propped herself up on her arms just in time to see the show.

Reiko holding his sword with both hands jumped forward and swung it. But Ermac ducked under his swing and shot up punching him once in the face and hitting him with his open palm with the other. Reiko tried to lifts his hands up to swing his sword but when he tried Ermac just slid his hands down and held onto Reiko's, holding them down. Reiko found struggling useless.

As they stood there Ermac looked down at the sword and noticed that it was the one Onaga had given him as a gift just before the start of the mission before he was betrayed. He gripped Reiko's hands tighter.

"This is mine." He said. Then jabbed the sword back, hitting Reiko in the stomach then pulling it forward freeing it from his grip. Reiko then tumbled forward and onto the ground while Ermac bearing his sword once more got his hands used to handling a blade again. He twirled it back and forth between his hands.

Then he walked over and stood over Reiko, giving him a sharp kick to the side. He hissed his pain and then Ermac rolled him over onto his side. Reiko looked up and saw Ermac towering over him. Ermac looked down upon Reiko and his rage began to take control of him. But Ermac had seen many die in battle, most were afraid but had only been the last few seconds of their lives. Like Li Mei Ermac had to take his time with Reiko, so the fear spread into him slowly thus making his vengeance more meaningful.

"All these years." Began Ermac in a normal voice." We've waged a quiet war on each other. You and I fighting for the attention of the Dragon King. But for all your efforts I managed to beat you, my loyalty and courage defeated you every time." He gripped his sword tighter in his hands frightening Reiko as he saw the expression on Ermac's face change. " I have realized now there is something sweeter than both those things." He reached down and grabbed Reiko by his shoulder pads."Revenge!" Then Ermac lifted Reiko up into the air.

"My death will not lead you to Onaga." Spat Reiko.

"Well." Said Ermac." I've got to start somewhere." Then he held up his sword preparing to swing forward and take his enemies life. But just as he planned to do so Ermac became distracted by something. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something or someone sitting in the sand. He slowly turned his head over and saw Halibel sitting there.

She had watched on silently the whole time, gripped into each intense moment. And when he looked at her and their green eyes met all the hatred and rage in Ermac suddenly melted away.

His grip on Reiko loosened and he fell to the ground although Ermac just continued to look at Halibel and she at him. They kept eye contact for such a long time with neither breaking. It was Reiko moving around at his feet that got Ermac's attention again.

"What are you waiting for?" he said in a huffed breath as he looked at Ermac." Kill me! That's all your good for." Ermac swung forward and hit Reiko in the head with the hilt of his sword, sending him back onto the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said moving one foot forward and then the other, standing right next to Reiko." Because I want you to do something for me." Reiko wiped the blood from his face and looked back at Ermac." I want you to go back to Outworld, I want you to go to the feet of the Dragon King and I want you to tell him that I'm coming for him." With that Ermac turned on his heel and began walking away, sheathing the sword in his belt. He knew he had nothing to fear from Reiko now, and he was right.

His old rival got up and despite his wounds managed to grab both Tanya and Li Mei's bodies. Once he'd gotten them together he took out his medallion and opened a portal. Once it was opened he walked through it and headed back to Outworld. Ermac smirked as he watched him go.

But then he turned to the topic of greater interest for him at that moment, Tia Halibel. Despite his previous encounters with the people of this land he didn't deem her a threat, at least not after what he had just done for her.

She was still on the ground as he walked over to her. She looked up to see him standing there, unaware of his intentions he prepared for the worst. But to her quiet surprise he bent down and offered her his hand. She took it and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes." Was all she answered as he let go of her hand and she began dusting herself off. Ermac was alright with that answer and while she was dusting herself he looked over to see her sword sticking up from the ground nearby. So he reached back and pulled it out of the ground then held it before her.

Tia looked back to see him holding the blade out before her in his hands.

"Yours I believe." He said. She nodded her head, reached out and took the blade returning it to its sheath.

"Thank you." She said. Ermac nodded his head in reply then slowly turned and walked away." Where are you going?" she asked. One of his feet stomped onto the ground and the other leveled out next to it.

He turned his head and looked back at her." They'll be back." He motioned his head to where Reiko had just been." And with stronger forces, so I must move onto a more strategic position."

"You're that renegade they were looking for?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied." But I'm a renegade here myself. So it's best I keep moving."

"Who says you're a renegade here?" she asked quickly.

"Everyone apparently. That's why I've been hunted. Apparently this 'Halibel' doesn't care for strangers very much." She listened on intently." He's sent his elite forces to try and stop me."

"She." Halibel corrected. Ermac now turned back to her fully looking confused by what she said." She has sent elite forces to try and stop you." It now all became perfectly clear to him who she was." Tia Halibel, 3rd Espada, Ruler of Hueco Muendo." And that just confirmed it. Now he was hoping he could say the right things, in the hopes of avoiding another battle.

"Well I beg your pardon Halibel, I'm afraid I didn't know."

"Most would assume that I'm a man." She told. He just cleared his throat and nodded in response." And what is your name?" He didn't know if he should answer but he reacted out of uncontrolled instinct.

"Ermac."

"Well Ermac why don't you leave the cold sands of the dessert behind and come back to my palace with me?"

"I'm afraid I shall have to refuse."

"I wasn't asking, I was telling." Ermac looked at her fully now, their green eyes meeting once again, silently battling the other for dominance. In Halibel's mind he had saved her and she was willing to show her gratitude in any way, starting with offering him a place to stay. But Ermac had learned recently that trust is a hard thing to come by and didn't think the arrancars would warm up to him as easily as she did. But then he thought that Halibel and her followers had no tie to Onaga or Outworld. He thought to himself 'The Enemy of my enemy id my friend'.

"Alright." He agreed." I'll go with you."

"That's what I thought." She began walking and he waited till she was next to him and began walking with her.

"Although I don't think your people will be particular happy to see me."

"Let me worry about that." She said.


	8. Tales of Las Noches part 1

So Ermac and Halibel continued on their way back to Las Noches. They spoke very little on the whole way back, both silently trying to figure the other out

While Ermac was Halibel as no real harm he foresaw some problems arising when they reached their destination. Most likely the Tres Bestias, Menoly and Loly would not approve of seeing him again in such conditions. He only hoped that Halibel had a decisive command over her subjects.

Soon they reached the fortress. Ermac thought the place was strange looking, a fortress in the middle of the sand held on real strategic value in his mind. But he said nothing as to not offend Halibel. The walked up to the front entrance.

Before pushing opened the door Halibel turned to him and spoke.

"Wait here." She said." My subjects will most likely want to be sure I'm safe, seeing you with me my cause a violent response and we don't want that."

"No, no we don't." So he stayed back, resting against the wall while the Espada pushed open the doors and walked in. She took several steps inside before announcing to nobody in particular.

"I'm home." And it echoed all around. There was no immediate reply but there was a sound that followed. There was the sounding of stamping and it was getting louder and louder, suddenly all three Tres Bestias appeared running down the hall and to their master.

"Master Halibel!" they cried crowding around her." Your back, your safe!" Ermac peered in the room and watched as they bounded around her.

"What's happened to you?" asked Mila Rose looking at her appearance." You look like you've been burned?"

"What happened?" asked Sung-Sun.

"Did you kill them all." Added Apacci.

"It's fine everything's fine." Was all Halibel replied. She turned back and looked to the door, seeing Ermac's head slightly in the doorway." Ladies." She continued." We have a guest."

"Guest?" the three responded confused. Halibel turned to the door and gave a nod, signaling Ermac that he could enter. So Ermac walked in tall and broad with his chest puffed out and his back straight.

And the Tres Bestias recognized him almost immediately.

"You!" they yelled all at once pointing at him. Ermac steadied himself thinking another fight was eminent. But before the three could attack him in anyone Halibel stepped up and made herself the bridge between them.

"What are you doing master?" asked Mila Rose." That's him, that's the man we encountered."

"I am aware." She replied.

"Then why do you stop us, join us and we can kill him together" said Sung-Sun. Ermac stood by still ready for a fight. Just then Gontainbine came down the hall and into the room.

"What's all the noise?" he asked as he walked in. His eyes scanned the room and went at once to Ermac. He jolted at the sight of him, thinking he'd never see him again. But he knew now that his secret was out.

"You!" yelled Apacci. She marched over and stood before him." You told us he was dead." Gontinabine shivered. She grabbed onto his shoulder and pointed him in Ermac's direction." Does he look dead to you!" Before he could reply not that it would have done him any good Apacci turned him back and prepared to punch him in the face.

But she didn't because when she swung forward Ermac appeared before her and caught her fist. Her other hand was still on Gontainbine's shoulder and now Ermac had her hand.

"Let him go." He said. Apacci tried to pull her hand out of his grip and once she let go of Gonatinbine using the other hand to try and free the other Ermac let go of her.

She stumbled back and into the arms of Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. Gontainbine rose back up looking at Ermac with envy, once again he had saved him.

Apacci got back to her feet and the Tres Bestias prepared to fight again.

"Enough!" commanded Halibel. And with that the Tres Bestias turned from Ermac to their master.

"What?" they asked confused.

"Gontianinbe." Halibel said to him." Go and get Ermac situated. See if he'd like anything to eat." Ermac turned and made eye contact with the Privaron.

"Of course." He said as confused at the situation as anyone." Right this way." Then he led the way and Ermac followed after him.

The Tres Bestias made to go after him but were once again stopped by a scolding look form Halibel.

"Master." Said Mila Rose stepping up." What is this madness? Why have you brought him here?"

"He is our guest." Said Halibel looking past them to see Ermac walking off with Gontainbine.

"But why?" asked Sung-Sun." He is our enemy, he nearly killed me."

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now." Told Halibel. And that silenced her fraccion who knew not how to reply. She glanced over at Ermac and then at her fraccion." He saved my life and I owe him for that." And the fraccion believed her even if Ermac had tried to kill Sung-Sun they believed Halibel's life to be more precious. Like their master they could forgive past discrepancies.

"Then what are we to do with him here master?" asked Apacci.

"He is a renegade of those who I fought. For some reason they want him dead."

"Why?" asked Mila Rose.

"I do not know. He has said very little other than that."

"Then we should go ask." Said Apacci stepping up.

"No!" said Halibel putting out her arm and stopping her. "We mustn't rush him. Whatever has happened he's at a bad time. He will tell us about it when he's good and ready."

The fraccion nodded confirming their agreement.

Gontainbine meanwhile led Ermac to a small kitchen area.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked while Ermac's eyes scanned the room." Water, Tea?"

"No thank you." Ermac replied.

"Something stronger?"

"No thank you."

"Then what can I get you?"

"If I am going to be staying here." Ermac replied." Then I'd like to be set up with a nice room."

Just then at that moment Halibel came into the room.

"I recall saying give our guest anything he'd like." She said to Gontainbine upon entering and seeing that Ermac was not being given anything to eat or drink.

"He hasn't ask for anything ma'am." He responded.

"All I require now is a place to stay." Added Ermac. Halibel turned to Ermac and nodded.

"Very well." She said. "Where would you like to stay? We have plenty of rooms choose any which you like. There are some will scenic views, privacy,-"

"Some place quiet." Said Ermac." Where I won't be disturbed by noise."

"There's only one place like that." Spoke up Gontainbine." Zommari's old room."

"Where?" asked Ermac.

"It's beyond the courtyard." Told the Privaron pointing in that direction." It's a quiet place the old espada used for meditation but it's rather small."

"That's fine with me." Said Ermac. Halibel was taken back slightly she had hoped he would settle some place closer.

"Very well." She answered." Gontainbine, take him there." The Privaron nodded and walked away leading Ermac the way to his room. But when Ermac walked past her she shot up her arm across his chest, blocking his way. He turned his head and looked at her and she up at him." If you need anything." She said." Anything at all, just ask."

Ermac nodded his head in acknowledgement then turned and followed the Privaron. On his way down the hall he passed the Tres Bestias who were talking amongst themselves. Ermac saw them and in an attempt to get on their better aside addressed them.

"Good Evening ladies." He said and touched a finger to his head. They looked at him strangely as he continued down the hall following Gontainbine.

So the Privaron led him to Zommari's old room. He opened the door and stepped aside so Ermac could enter and inspect the place. It was small and mostly dark with several large blocks piled around the room. To Gontainbine it was no place special but to Ermac it was great. Back in Outworld his own room was large and filled with many excess of merchandise but here this room was small and simple, the way he liked it.

"It's not much." Said Gontainbine." It's small and-"

"It's fine." Said Ermac a small smirk forming on his face." I shall enjoy it very much."

"Very well." Said Gontainbine as he headed for the door." If you need me I'll be around." Ermac nodded and before he left the former Espada said something else." It's good to have you here, as a friend this time." Ermac turned and nodded.

"Good to be here." He didn't know it but Gontainbine was referring to the other male Espada in Los Noches who wouldn't be happy when he learned of Halibel's guest. But they would meet at a later time.

After Gontainbine left the room became darker with no natural or fake light in the room. Ermac took his sword off his belt and rested it down on the ground. Then he walked over and climbed on of the large blocks in the room.

Gontainbine said the former user of this room used it for meditation. Since Ermac didn't need to sleep he decided he would meditate. And with his back up against the wall he did just that.

Ermac closed his eyes and began his meditation and he did not open his eyes until the next morning. He was awakened by someone touching his shoulder, Ermac opened his eyes and jolted up and there was Gontainbine standing there.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ermac took a few huffed breaths.

"Yes." Replied Ermac." I was just meditating." He picked himself up and stood before the Privaron.

"It seemed like some heavy meditation." Ermac ran his hand over his head and straightened himself out."We're all gathering for breakfast downstairs." He pointed over her shoulder at the general area. "Halibel has requested your presence."

"Is that so?" asked Ermac, Gontainbine nodded." Very well then." Then Ermac turned and walked past him heading for the door.

"Who's Reptile?" asked Gontainbine turning to Ermac as he was at the door.

"What?" asked Ermac turning back to him confused.

"You said that name in your meditation." He replied turning back to him." Who is it?"

"Never heard of him." Ermac replied and headed out the door, Gontainbine followed him.

They arrived in the kitchen to find the Tres Bestias already there huddled around their own table. Ermac gave them a polite and respectful nod as he followed Gontainbine to another table. The three women watched the two as they made their way across the room.

The Privaron then produced two bowls and placed them before Ermac and himself.

"Try some." He said. Ermac looked at the bowl and the strange mush of food inside strangely." It's good." He reinstated. Ermac stuck a spoon in the bowl and brought it up to his mouth. He waited a moment and looked up seeing the eyes of the whole room on him.

So being a polite guest he stuck the spoon in his mouth and ate it.

"Do you like it?" asked Mila Rose from the other table. Ermac just nodded although he looked as if he was struggling to hold his food down." Menoly made it, be sure to tell her when she gets here." Ermac just nodded and finally managed to swallow his food.

"Not bad huh?" asked Gontainbine. Ermac just looked at him dumbfounded. Then he turned his head and noticed two others coming down the hall." Here comes Menoly, be sure to tell her you enjoyed the food." Ermac ran his arm across his mouth and turned to see two familiar faces walking down the hall. There were Loly and Menoly the first arrancars Ermac met when he arrived in Hueco Muendo.

"Oh no." he sighed and rubbed his eyes when he first saw them. They hadn't seen him at first but once they did they jolted in fright and screamed.

Menoly jumped up in Loly's arms." It's him! It's him!" she yelled in so loud a voice it caught everyone off guard. Ermac rubbed his eyes as he knew yet another confrontation was unavoidable.

There was little time for anyone to react before the two women leapt across the room at him.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Loly in his face pointing a finger in his face. She knew from experience she couldn't fight Ermac, but here she felt the superior numbers gave her an advantage." Well, what?!"

Ermac was silent for a moment and darted his head between Gontainbine and the Tres Bestias who had done nothing. Then he turned back to his questioner. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I enjoyed the food." He pointed to his bowl. Silence followed afterwards but then Menoly poked her head out from behind Loly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." Ermac nodded. And with that any anger or fear Menoly had for Ermac was blown away. She turned and began walking away giggling and smiling.

"He said he liked my food." She told the Tres Bestias.

"Yea, yea we're all impressed." Said Apacci. Loly however turned back to Ermac still ready to question him.

"Leave it Loly." Gontainbine said to her. And with that Loly huffed and walked over to sit with Menoly and the rest of the women.

Then Ermac turned to Gontainbine.

"Why are they sitting at a separate table form us?" he asked.

"That's what things are like here." Told Gontainbine taking a spoonful of food.

"What do you mean?"

"Halibel is in charge, and she believes strongly in female power. The Tres Bestias are her primary enforcers, then there are Menoly and Loly there." Ermac cocked his head over his shoulder and saw the women conversing. The pyramid they had confused Ermac, he'd have thought the only man in this place would have better odds.

"Didn't you say you were the third strongest in this place?" he asked turning back to the Privaron.

"I am, Halibel is the strongest."

"Then who's the second?" Then right on cue the King of Hueco Muendo appeared.

"What's all the noise?" asked Grimmjow as he walked into the room. And immiedatly as he walked into the room he knew all was not right for he saw someone who was unfamiliar to him. There sat Ermac, who cocked his head and looked at Grimmjow. The sixth Espada looked at the stranger with a confused face but then went on the offensive." How the hell are you?"

"That's him." Gontainbine whispered to Ermac.

"My name is Ermac." He responded.

"Ermac? What are you doing here, you're not an arracnar."

"I am not." Confirmed Ermac." I'm a guest to your house, I'm-"

"Guest? I invite no guest, how did you get here?" He stomped several feet forward but was stopped. The Tres Bestias had been told by Halibel to make sure everyone treats Ermac with respect now was their time to do their job.

"Halibel doesn't want him harmed." Said Mila Rose stepping up.

"I care not! I am the King and I shall do as I please." And with that he tried to push past the three women only for them to hold him back.

"Hey come now." Said Ermac getting up, the bowl of food in his hand." There's no need to get upset. Perhaps we started off on the wrong foot." He moved himself between the three women and Grimmjow." I'm Ermac." He held his hand for Grimmjow to shake.

All was silent and everyone expected Grimmjow to shake. But instead he swung his hand up and knocked the bowl from Ermac's hand to the ground.

Ermac watched the bowl hit the ground and then turned back to Grimmjow who had a spiteful look on his face.

"I hadn't finished that." Was all he said. Grimmjow swung his arm back ready to swing forward and punch Ermac but instead his arm was grabbed by Sung-Sun who held him there.

"Halibel doesn't want him harmed." She retold.

"Silence!" he bellowed to her. And he turned on his heel and with his other hand prepared to hit her. But then once again his hand had been caught. He turned around to see Ermac holding his wrist, before he could swing and hit Sung-Sun Ermac had grabbed him.

"I wouldn't recommend you do that." He said. Grimmjow looked at him with a face of pure anger." Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" And then and there and ill-manner that any of the Tres Bestias had for Ermac was totally gone. A few days ago he was their enemy but now was putting himself on the line to protect them.

"Like you!" barked Grimmjow as he freed his hand. Ermac just stood there proud and tall, and that annoyed the Espada. "You need a lesson in manners!" he threatened and he reached at his belt for his sword. The Tres Bestias nor Gontainbine or anyone could stop him.

"Grimmjow." Came a stern voice from behind him. Grimmjow paused mid-air and slowly turned around. Everyone else turned their heads as well to see Halibel in the doorway." Perhaps you'd like a lesson in obedience?" she said.

"If you think so." Said Grimmjow moving his hand away from his sword. Halibel walked forward and stopped when she stood side to side with the only other existing Espada.

"Ermac is our guest." She said." I don't want to have to repeat myself again." Then she walked past the grumbling Grimmjow and went before Ermac.

She looked up at him and then noticed the bowl of food all around the floor. She bent down and picked it up, standing before Ermac with it in her hands.

"It appears your still causing some trouble." She commented at him, trying to be funny.

"I still haven't gotten used to being around so many people yet."

"Then maybe you'd like to take a tour of the grounds?" asked Halibel." Take your mind off things."

"I should like that very much." Ermac replied with a smile.

"Excellent, follow me." Said Halibel as she turned and began walking away with him following.

Everyone else watched them go, most feeling a friendly attraction for Ermac. All except Grimmjow.

Meanwhile Halibel led Ermac all around Los Noches. They wondered down one of the many long hallways. Looking out the window Ermac saw the rest of the fortress and nothing but sand beyond it. He recalled how only a day ago he was living out there.

"Are you adjusting to living her well?" Halibel asked him over her shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes." He replied quickening his pace so that he walked next to her." It beats living out in the wild." Halibel nodded acknowledging what he said.

One of her overall reasons for bringing Ermac to Las Noches was to learn his connections to the invaders of her land. But she knew that he wouldn't simply just open up, she's have to break the ice somehow.

"I'm sure it does." She said. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and sat herself down on the ledge nearby. Ermac in turn rested himself across from her, leaning on the wall. " We who live here know full well what it means to live wild." Ermac cocked his head to her, a signal that he was curious." We evolved from a lower group of our species called Hollows. We evolved into these humanoid forms we bear now."

"How fascinating." Said Ermac.

"We were at war for a long time against out bitter enemies, the Soul Reapers. And in a great war that would decide the fate of the world we lost. I was amongst the strongest fighters of our army, but I was betrayed by the leader I swore to follow." Ermac narrowed his eyes. That was one pain he knew all too well." But I survived as well as my fraccion. Afterwards we came back here to round up any other survivors. ones of us that survived moved back here. With nowhere else to go, and our war over we turned back to the only place we've ever called home."

Ermac sat back and listened intently. As she spoke Ermac only related himself to Halibel more. The two were both warriors prided by their leader only to be betrayed. The only difference was after she was betrayed Halibel moved on, Ermac did not.

"It seems you've done well for yourself." He commented once she finished. All she did was nod. It was truly an emotional story for her and not an easy one to tell and the soft look in her eyes told that. Ermac feeling some of her pain opened up a little and poke." I share your grief."

"Do you?" she asked cocking her head to him.

He nodded." I too have a similar story."

"And what Ermac" she said picking her head up and looking at him." Is your story." But Ermac was silent, his problems were his and his alone.

"I'm many things." He said." Most of them bad." His life was nothing but war and brutality." I have my vendetta with the ruler of your invaders."

"Why?"

"That is my business." He said sharply almost to the point where it might have offended someone. But that got Halibel to thinking. When she fought against the Soul Reapers she fought for Aizen, her fraccion, her people and that brought up an important question to her.

"What are you fighting for?" she finally asked.

"I fight for my own cause." He replied.

"The lone wolf." Said Halibel." I knew someone like that once." Ermac said nothing. "But it's better to have no hope than false hope." She stated. Ermac couldn't help but smirk at what she said. Even though Ermac knew there was little hope for himself or his future here before him was someone who followed a similar path and had made her own road.

In Halibel he saw a little of himself.

"Shall we continue the tour?" he asked.

"If you insist." She said. And then the two continued down the hallway, walking very close together


	9. Tales of Las Noches part 2

Over the next several days Ermac found himself settling in nicely and the arrancars welcomed him warmly. Loly who had first been critical of Ermac had grown to tolerate him but Grimmjow was another story. The sixth Espada was always very critical and hostile of Ermac, but although he was combative he'd never cross the line out of fear of retaliation from Halibel.

But when Ermac wasn't in the company of Halibel, Gontainbine or the Tres Bestias he was by himself meditating usually. He would often disappear for hours at a time and wouldn't be found until Halibel had someone go and look for him.

One day Halibel was showing him around and she took him down into the throne room. She ascended the steps and Ermac cautiously followed.

"Where are you leading me?" he asked as he walked up the steps.

"Back here." Said Halibel as she disappeared behind the throne. Ermac followed after her and notice there was a small control box behind the throne." Take a look at this." Ermac stepped forward and observed the objects carefully.

"What is it?" he asked strangely." What does it do?"

"We call it a Garganta." Said Halibel and with that she poked the button on the pad and a portal opened up before them. Ermac jolted back in shock but gauzed back in wonder. After he stared at it for several moments Halibel pressed the button again and the portal closed." It's how we get around." Ermac still continued to stare at the control panel with great interest." I assume you came her by similar means?" Ermac cocked his head to her and although he did not answer she assumed that was the case.

But Halibel had also heard of Emrac's sudden temper, so in a quick change of subject she grabbed onto his hand and began leading him away.

"Come with me." She said." We normally all gather for training at this time. I would be grateful if you could show us what you know."

So the arrnacars gathered all except for Grimmjow who was nowhere to be found. Grimmjow stood in the doorway watching while Halibel sat amongst her people.

Mila Rose lunged forward only for Apacci to block. Mila rose swung again and Apacci ducked. Ermac stood back and leaned in the doorway watching it all go down. And he was quickly noticed by Halibel.

"Ermac." She announced causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Yes," He said after a moment, feeling somewhat awkward.

" Perhaps you would like to join us?" He said with a sultry requesting tone." Ermac blinked many times at Halibel but she never broke eye contact with him. Then he cleared his throat.

"If you'd like." He replied walking into the room. At the same time Apacci and Mila Rose sat back down while Gontainbine the only other man in the room stood up.

"I'm ready for our rematch now." He said in a friendly tone.

"As am I." responded Ermac. Then he entered his fighting stance. It was silent for a moment and then they flung themselves at the other. Gontainbine being the best hand to hand fighter in Hueco Muendo went with that approach. Both he and Ermac swung punch after punch, ducking and dodging everything.

The Privaron swung forward but Ermac put up his arm and blocked. Then he looped his arms around Gontainbnie's swung him around and onto the ground.

The giant man fell to the ground with a thud but prepared to get up and continue the fight. But just as he was about to pick himself up a finger poked him in the chest. He followed the slender figure up the air and saw Halibel crouching over him.

"We already know you can beat Gontainbine." She said looking at Ermac." You should test your skills on someone worthy." She slowly got up and pulled her sword from her back." I am ready."

Ermac nodded knowing she could not be denied. He moved his hand to his belt and drew his own sword. He gripped his with both hands while she pointed her's out with one.

Then Halibel took a step forward and swung her sword, only for Ermac to swat his sword against her's sending it off to the right. But Halibel quickly recovered and the two pointed their swords at each other again. Halibel took another step only for Ermac to bat her sword away but this time lunge forward with his own jab. But Halibel brought her sword back and blocked. They stood in the pose a second but then Halibel parried sending Ermac's sword the other direction.

In the moment it took him to bring his sword back Halibel took two steps forward and twirled around. When Ermac brought his sword up Halibel held her's up and the swords locked. But behind the tangled swords both their masters were tangled.

Halibel had her back pressed against Ermac's chest, his arm around her's where his sword was. Her sword pointing up and trapping his inside it. Halibel had her head cocked to the side and facing up at him while Ermac had his lowered down next to her's.

Everyone watched in surprise while the two stayed locked up staring into each other's eyes.

At this moment Grimmjow walked into the room and he jolted at seeing the sight of the two of them together.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. Ermac and Tia both shot their heads over and saw him standing there all hot and bothered. Very quickly the two separated." What are you doing?!" He yelled marching towards Ermac.

"Grimmjow stop." Said Halibel stepping between the two and putting her hand on Grimmjow's chest. She turned back and saw Ermac and everyone else standing there." Let's talk over there." She motioned with her head.

Grimmjow led the way but not before giving Ermac a death glare, then he walked off with Halibel.

"Why I'd like to bust his head wide open." He threatened looking past Halibel and at Ermac.

"Grimmjow!" she said in a strict tone that got his attention." Whatever problems you have against Ermac I suggest you get over them."

"Get over them? Get over them?" He repeated in an angry tone." I can't get over it! He has wondered into her and has nearly taken my place-"

"Taken your place?" she questioned." Nobody is taking your place."

"So you say. But I have noticed the way he looks at you." He paused for a moment, slowly moving his hand until it was on her shoulder." And the way you look at him." Halibel quickly shot her hand up and swatted his hand away.

"Ermac is our guest." She stated. Grimmjow grimaced his annoyance." I won't tell you again."

Ermac was about to go with them to clear up his mess himself but then he was set on by the other Arrancars.

"That was very fine sword play Ermac." Said Gontainbine slapping him on the back.

"Thanks." Said Ermac, half-looking at him and really looking over at Halibel and Grimmjow. But he only saw them for a second because then Sung-Sun and Apacci blocked his view.

"Yes it was very fascinating to watch." Said Sung-Sun." I've never seen anyone fight on par with Master Halibel."

"Where did you learn all that?" asked Apacci taking a step forward. In retaliation Ermac took one back and found he was still surrounded by Mila Rose and Gontainbine.

"Where do you come from?" asked Mila Rose. Ermac cocked his head from left to right looking at all of them.

"Far, far away." He finally responded.

"Very specific." Commented Apacci. Ermac rephrased his answer. He leaned his arm out the window and pointed upwards.

"The sky." He told. But his answer confused the women.

"What do you mean?" asked Sung-Sun.

"My home is high, high above the clouds." He continued to point.

"What did you do there?" asked Mila Rose very intrigued.

"Me?" he asked confused. They nodded. Ermac stalled. They probably knew he was a warrior but the exact details of his past were a mystery to them." I read books, rode my horse." He answered honestly, although it was only half of the truth.

"I am not like other people." Said Ermac. He observed everyone's faces and saw them waiting for what he said next." I…I was made using the souls of other men, my body is entirely made of different parts from dead people. My body isn't my own."

"You like to read so much." Said Apacci." There's a book in the library you should check out. It's called Frankenstein. I think you'll find the comparison laughable." She chuckled at her own joke. Ermac just nodded his head.

"I think I will." He said. And set out to do just that.

Halibel considered her business with Grimmjow concluded and she took a step to leave but was stopped when he put his hand out on her shoulder.

"You say nobody is taking my place." He said leaning down and hissing in her war." But I've noticed the way he looks at you, and you at him." Halibel turned to reply but he continued to speak." Remember what happened last time."

And that was the last straw. Halibel was struck by a blow more painful than any sword could cut her. She quickly turned on her heel and headed off.

Ermac noticed her leaving, her head was bowed but he could sense she was in distress.

"Are you alright?" asked Ermac moving forward trying to intercept her. But Halibel just side-stepped him and continued on her way.

He watched her go off in a hurry and that both confused and concerned him.

"Oh no." commented Sung-Sun. Then she Apacci, and Mila Rose followed after their master. In the aftermath of their leaving the three men were left alone.

"What was that about?" asked Ermac to the Privaron.

"I've only seen her get upset like that over one thing." Told Gontainbine.

"What is it?" Gontainbine turned his head to Ermac nervously and rubbed his head.

"Well umm… it's um… It's not my place to tell." Ermac nodded his head but then slowly turned it over to Grimmjow.

The sixth Espada stood there with his hands in his pockets and a toothy, malicious grin. He raised up one hand and pointed his index finger at Ermac. Then with a wink and a click of his tongue he turned and walked away.

Ermac let him go but he was sure very soon he and Grimmjow were going to have a serious disagreement. But he decided that was for another time for now he headed to the library to find the book suggested to him.

The Library was quiet, much to his liking. Ermac sat with his legs crossed in a big red chair a candle acting as his only source of light. In his hands was a book recommended to him by Apacci who jokingly said he was like the title character.

However as he began to read the book he didn't find it very funny.

He related to the character a poor creature misunderstood by the world and hunted for reasons he didn't understand. Indeed he was very much like this character, which made it hard for him to put the book down.

But his attention was drawn from his book as he heard the door swing open and a pair of feet stamping towards him. Ermac wasn't very startled by the newcomer he stayed in his chair and continued reading his book. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Grimmjow walking into the light.

"You." he said marching over and standing before Ermac." You and I are going to have a little chit-chat right now." Of all the people Ermac had met in Hueco Muendo he liked Grimmjow the least, he felt he was too straight forward and blunt much like Reiko. It didn't really matter though because Grimmjow didn't like him either.

Ermac had somehow walked into this place and had become the life of the party, being surprisingly liked by everyone. Most noticeably Halibel.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." said Ermac not taking his eyes off his book. Gimmjow bent down and pushed Ermac's book down, forcing him to make eye contact.

"I'm gonna give you a warning." Ermac was unimpressed and snapped his book back to place.

"I'm listening." He didn't like Grimmjow but if he had to listen to him banter for a few minutes and then be left alone, so be it.

"I'm not so sure you know how it works around here so I'll tell you. Here I am Big Daddy." He patted himself on the chest. Ermac just picked his his head up and looked at the Espada confused. Grimmjow noted this but continued." You see because here I'm the strongest male and therefore I am the king." he said as he began circling Ermac's chair.

"Congratulations."

"And the King has exclusive rights to the Queen." Then he lowered himself down to Ermac's level and looked him in the face." Know what I mean?" Ermac closed the book shut and now willingly looked Grimmjow in the face for the first time.

"Come again." he said.

"Your a bit deaf aren't you." mocked Grimmjow." So I'll spoon feed this to you. YOU." he stressed the word and pointed his finger in Ermac's face." will stay away from Halibel." he pointed off in the direction she went. Ermac followed Grimjows hands and then looked back at him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning." he said." Halibel is a grown woman and-"

"Correction she's MY woman." Grimmjow pointed to himself.

"Strange." said Ermac." She makes no notion of that being true."

"Well I'm telling you this." said Grimmjow getting dangerous close to Ermac's face and growling the words."Stay away from her or you and I." he poked Ermac in the chest and then his own." Are gonna have a long talk." Feeling what he had to say was said Grimmjow turned and began to walk off.

"A pleasure as always." said Ermac grabbing his book. Grimmjow walked by and noticed the candle Ermac was using as light for his reading. So Grimmjow licked his fingers reached out and covered the flame, covering the whole room in darkness.

Meanwhile far away in Outworld. Reiko had returned after his battle with Halibe and then Ermac. Bearing the bodies of Lei Mei and Tanya in his arms he entered the Dragon King's throne room.

"Your majesty." He said in a weak voice upon entering. But there was no answer. Reiko continued into the dark room but saw no sign of his master. But then when he turned around and looked at the throne he saw two large red eyes glaring at him from the shadows.

Two great wings lifted up and around the two eyes and the outline of Onaga's great figure could be seen.

"Report." He said in a dark trimming voice. Reiko all at once fell to his knees, the bodies of his comrades falling around him.

"Your majesty." He said. "I have failed you yet again. Ermac has eluded us once again." Onaga's fingers gripped tightly into the armrest of his chair. Before Reiko could continue Onaga flew across the room and landed before him. Just as Ermac had said Reiko groveled at the Emperor's feet. " Your grace." Pleaded Reiko holding onto Onaga's robes." I have only ever lived to serve you. Send me not from your side." Onaga send his great clawed head down strummed his fingers on top of Reiko's head.

"You have failed me for the last time." He said in a dark voice. Reiko jolted up and gaze up with fear in his eyes. Then with one great swing of his hand Onaga dug his claws deep into the side of Reiko's face.

His most trusted soldier fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from the side of his face. He tried to crawl away grabbing at whatever ground he could. But then Onaga just took one great step forward and stomped down on Reiko's head, blood and gore splattering all over the floor.

Onaga straightened himself out, wiping any blood off his robes and resting his wings on his shoulders as if they were a cape. Then he turned Reiko's body over and felt around in his pockets. Then he found what he was looking for, the medallion that would bring him to other worlds. He had stood by in these affairs for too long, it was now his time to enter the game.

Onaga was going to Outworld, his final battle with Ermac would come soon. And any who got in his way would feel his wraith.

Once he finished his business in the library, Ermac returned to his room later in the night. He closed the door behind him and rested his things against the wall. Then he set himself up on one of the blocks, laid himself on his back and starred at the ceiling. It was going to be another long night, he closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head.

He laid there in the silence for some time, he reopened his eyes when somebody else entered the room. He first heard the sound of the door opening and then turned his head to face whomever it was.

He shined his green eyes in the darkness and saw Halibel halfway between the door and him.

"Halibel?" he questioned sitting up." What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." She said taking a step closer." I came to see you."

"Why?" he asked straight up. Halibel took a few cautious steps and when she realized he wouldn't send her away she sat down next to him.

"You always seem so alone." She said." Always in the darkness, why is that?" Ermac turned his head away from her, not ready to reply." Is it like this where you're from?" Ermac froze up at the question. It was now that Halibel suddenly realized she didn't know anything about where Ermac came from, he just appeared hunted down by the very same people who were invading her land. But now she was curious and wanted to get to the bottom of that matter." Say, where are you really from?" Ermac cocked his head and his eyes shined like lanterns at her.

"I come from the very place that these invaders are coming from." he told." From Outworld."

"You are a deserter?" Ermac nodded. She knew it must be a touchy subject for him because Ermac spoke little of the events that brought him to her." Why?"

"I wish I knew." he told. She sat back expecting him to say more so when he didn't she asked another question.

"What was it like there for you? Did you have your own army?" There was a silence so long she didn't expect him to answer, but surprisingly he did.

"I was the greatest Warlord of the Emperor. Feared and Envied by all, everyone wanted to be like me." He paused a moment." But I wanted to be like everyone else, because everyone else wasn't so alone." He picked up his head and looked at her once more.

"What about family?" she asked hoping for him." Is there anyone for you back home?"

"No."

"Do you have any family?" The answer was still no but Ermac was brought back to his horrific nightmares. He couldn't place it but his gut told him the people in his dreams knew him better than anyone else. He turned back and answered Halibel.

"I'd like to find out some day, it's what keeps me going."

"It's getting late." she said after looking out the window." I thinks it's time we all got to bed." She turned back to him and their eyes met, her voice having a hint of requesting in it.

"Thank you but I don't sleep."

"Why?"

"It doesn't agree with me." he said as if it was a food he couldn't handle.

"Do you have nightmares?" The question seemed to hurt Ermac and his face scowled up under his mask. Half facing her he nodded his head.

"Is that why you don't sleep?"

"Yes." he nodded his head." I see past sins I cannot atone or remember." He cocked his head and looked out the window." But out there, my origin is made clear." He turned and faced Halibel once more." In Outworld lies the secret to my past. Soon I will gather myself and head back there."

"And what will happen then?" Ermac couldn't look her in the eyes. There was no plan for him after that, no future. He assumed he would die in his battle with Onaga but would take the Dragon King with him." After you go back home?"

"I don't have a home to go back to, I've never belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here." She said. Ermac turned and faced her. Unlike everyone else in his life Halibel saw him not as a monster but as a man.

"You have been very good to me." He said. He reached out his arms and held her, hugging her close. And Halibel enjoyed the comfort. It had been a long time since any man had made her feel the way Ermac did. But that was a love very far off and very gone. But there was something here and now she could enjoy.

Halibel smiled and returned the hug to Ermac. Then Ermac laid onto his back with Halibel still in his arms. Then the two slowly fell asleep in the other's arms. And for the first time since this journey had begun Ermac slept soundly.


	10. Time to say Goodbye

Gontainbine walked into Ermac's room the next morning. He seemed frantic, quickly rushing through the door and into the room. But he jolted in shock at the sight he saw.

There was Ermac his friend laying on his back and wrapped up in his arms was his master Halibel. The Privaron looked the sight over strangely taking a step closer and leaning in to investigate.

But he must have gotten to close and breathed on Ermac because the second he hovered over him Ermac shot his arm out and grabbed Gontainbine by his color. The former Espada shook in fright as Ermac slowly picked up his head.

Upon realizing it was Gontainbine standing there his grip softened.

"I was having a dream." Ermac spoke in a quiet voice. He turned his head over and saw Halibel still with him." A very good dream."

"I did not mean to disturb you." Said Gontainbine. Ermac took his hand away and rested it down at his side, propping himself up." But something has come up."

"What is it?" asked Ermac.

"We've detected another intruder. I was coming to get you to let you know, but since Master Halibel is here as well I should inform her too." He moved his hand forward to shake her awake but was stopped when Ermac put his hand out.

"No." he said in a quiet but commanding voice." Let her rest, I shall deal with this myself." Gontainbine nodded respecting Ermac's wishes. He took a step back and prepared to lead the way.

Ermac slowly sat himself up, taking Halibel's arms off him and gently placing them down. She was asleep the whole time. Once he concluded she would not wake he turned and followed The Privaron.

Gontainbine led him to the meeting hall where the other arrancars were, and it wasn't a pretty sight. As the two men pushed past the Tres Bestias they found Loly laid out on her back with deep, bloody gashes all over her body.

"What happened?" asked Ermac in surprise. Loly couldn't talk due to losing so much blood so it was Menolly who did the telling.

"We were doing a routine patrol." She began." There was nothing out of the ordinary at first but then we saw it."

"Saw what?" asked Ermac.

"A large flash of light." She continued." It shined in the sky and the next we knew there was a large monster before us?"

"A monster?" questioned Ermac having a good guess at who it was. He took a step forward and hovered over Menolly." What did it look like?"

"He had two horns atop his head." She told." Scaly skin, two great wings on his back." Ermac shuttered at each word." And his eyes burned like fire."

Gontainbine noticed the distress on Ermac's face and stepped up.

"Ermac are you alright?" But he did not answer, only continued to look petrified. This frightened the arrnacars for they had never seen Ermac lose his cool like this.

"What'll we do?" asked Menolly to the Tres Bestias.

"We've got to find Master Halibel." Said Sung-Sun. "She'll know what to do."

"Halibel is asleep." Told Gontainbine." Let her rest."

"No." said Apacci." At a time like this we need her here." She turned to leave but was stopped by the Privaron.

"I can't let you wake her." He told." Ermac's orders."

"He does not give the orders here." Said Apacci." We need to wake master Halibel and-"

"No!" said Ermac snapping at her." You'll do no such thing." His sudden reaction startled all those around and Ermac fell back into silence.

"Well." Spoke up Mila Rose ending the silence." What'll we do?" Ermac raised his head.

"You all." He said." Will do nothing." He turned around and looked at each of them."This is my fight." Then he turned on his heel and headed back to his room, while the arrancars looked at each other confused.

Ermac hurried back to his room, opening the door furiously and began looking around. Then he found what he was looking for, his sword propped up against the wall. Ermac hurried over to retrieve it but then stopped and slowly turned his head over. He realized he'd just barged into the room without any consciousness that Halibel might awake. Luckily she was still asleep. Ermac then grabbed his sword and put it across his back before slowly exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

But then he turned around and found Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun standing there.

"Where are you going?" asked Apacci.

"To fight the last of my enemies." He said. He side-stepped between Mila Rose and Apacci continuing on his way. The three watched him go confused but then hurried after him.

"You're going alone?" asked Apacci.

"Yes." He nodded.

"But you can't, you might get killed." Added Sung-Sun.

"It is possible."

"Let me come with you." Said Gontainbine appearing behind them.

"No." said Ermac in a stern voice silencing them. He took a deep breath." This is the last of my trials."

"Will you come back?" asked Apacci." Once it's all over?" Ermac turned and looked her in the eyes but could not bear to tell her the truth inside his heart." Thank you." He said picking his head up." All of you." He added looking at them all." You've helped give me something I never had back home." He was silent for a moment." Please tell Halibel I said goodbye." Before anyone could say anymore he turned to leave but he found his way blocked by Grimmjow.

Ermac gave him a nodded greeting.

"You leaving?" asked Grimmjow giving him a sideways look.

"Yes." He responded quickly.

"Will you be back?" Ermac did not answer, and he didn't have to because Grimmjow spoke up before he could." Will in case you don't." He held out his hand." It's been a real pleasure." Ermac moved his hand forward to shake the sixth espada's hand but when he did Grimmjow pulled his hand back and chuckled, a last act of defiance against him.

Ermac picked up his head and glared at Grimmjow who smirked back. Remembering his original mission he pushed past Grimmjow and headed out the door. Grimmjow had a confident smile on his face as he watched him go while the rest held their heads with sadness.

Ermac set out once again, finding his way out in the dessert of Hueco Muendo.

Before long Ermac came across a giant figure. Knowing it could be no one else Ermac rushed out from where he was sitting and upon his enemy.

His feet landed firmly on the ground getting the attention of his enemy, as he saw two pointe dears stick up. Slowly he turned around to face Ermac and the two had finally seen each other for the first time since all this began.

"Ermac." He said in dark voice.

"Onaga." He replied in the same tone. Ermac began pacing back and forth before his former master but the Dragon King stood in his spot never moving.

"So you've come out of hiding then?"

"I was never hiding. I waged my war on you, which has brought me here now."

"And yet you still know nothing! Your quest has earned you no rewards, only the bloodshed of others." Ermac had no reply because he knew Onaga was correct. He could only stare back in disgust at Onaga and think of all the blood both friend and foe he had shed." Your quest is nothing but destruction, even on those whom took you in." Ermac glared him a murderous glare." Oh yes, do you think the eyes of the dragon king are blind! I know of your escapades in this foreign land. But it could not shield you from my sight forever." Onaga stopped as his great wings came off his shoulders and rose to their full height." What did you think Ermac? Did you think you could escape me? That if you left your life you could rebuild it somewhere else? Look at you, your built to destroy, you cannot belong anywhere!" Ermac said nothing, he could say nothing. Onaga was right. He didn't belong anywhere. Where ever he went he brought nothing but death." I knew this of course. I took pity on you Ermac." Onaga continued." Took pity on your poor lost soul. I thought I could make you great, greater than you'd ever been. And this is how you repay my kindness?"

"I owe you nothing but HATE! You will answer for your crimes Onaga and I will see it done!"

"No Ermac!" he shot back." It is you who will answer for your crimes. Your crimes against me and my judgement is DEATH!" His great wings flew off his back extending out from his shoulders. Ermac grimaced and narrowed his eyes at him."You will suffer Ermac, and after your cries of mercy have fulfilled me I will be a merciful god and grant you your release but that will only be the beginning of your suffering. Then I shall rebuild my empire that you have dented so, and I will start by conquering your precious Hueco Muendo."

And with that a fire lit inside Ermac and he lunged forward and attacked the Dragon King. He drew his sword and swung it at him only for the Emperor to grab onto the sword before it could cut him. The two struggled against the other, Onaga's eyes burning red and Ermac's green.

Onaga tilted his head down and roared at Ermac while he just grunted in response.

Meanwhile back at Las Noches. Halibel had woken up from her sleep and realized something, nobody was there next to her. He jolted out of her sleep to find out where Ermac had gone too. But when she looked around the room she couldn't find him.

So she quickly got up and began the search throughout the palace. Then all at once she came upon Menolly, Gontainbine, and the Tres Bestias.

"Have any of you seen Ermac?" she asked. The group slowly turned and faced her. The stood around awkwardly at first, none making eye contact nor an attempt to answer her. But then Apacci pushed Gontainbine forward forcing Halibel to look at him.

"He's gone Master Halibel." He told. The third Espada's eyes burst open in shock." And he says goodbye."

Meanwhile with Onaga vs. Ermac. The battle was going ill for Ermac who time and time again as he rushed The Dragon King was sent back down onto the ground. With another wasted attack Onaga swatted him back onto the ground with his wing.

Ermac slammed down onto the ground but was determined to keep fighting. He propped one arm up and then the other. Holding his sword weakly in his hand he struggled to get up onto his knees. Onaga turned to him and watched on.

"Yes." Hissed Onaga in an amused voice." Struggle, continue the fight. Think that your fighting will actually mean something." With a last push of energy Ermac managed to get to his feet. He raised his sword and pointed it as his enemy, although Onaga was not intimidated.

But then Ermac all at once fell over with the last of his strength leaving his body.

"What a shame." Said Onaga as he took a step forward." What a disappointment." He took another step and stood over Ermac. Then he reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him up." I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight." Ermac quickly nodded his head forward and spat blood onto Onaga's face.

The Dragon King grimaced and tightened his grip on Ermac, causing him to squirm.

"Tonight you sleep in hell." Then Onaga grabbed Ermac's head and held him up. Then he opened his mouth and prepared to light him on fire. But just as he was about to do so to Ermac, the Dragon King was hit with a blast.

It stunned him and he froze in his position. His back was charred and covered in soot. The Dragon King slowly turned around to see a woman standing there. He looked at her confused while Ermac look on in horror.

"Halibel." He whispered.

"Who are you?" asked Onaga.

"I am Tia Halibel." She said in a commanding voice." This is my land and that man-" She pointed to Ermac." Is under my protection."

"This thing?" questioned Onaga in a mocking tone while he held Ermac's head in one hand." This thing is under my rule, I will do with it as I please!"

"Not here you won't." She said drawing her sword." And not in front of me." Onaga gave a low growl. Then in one swift motion he tossed Ermac aside and strode towards Halibel. He lunged forward and swing his arm at her but Halibel ducked down under his arm, brought up her sword and cut him across his arm.

Onaga let out a low roar as he continued moving forward but held the bleeding spot of his arm. Then he turned back to Halibel. Whom had turned around and slid back in the sand, standing in a defensive position before Ermac.

"Halibel." Said Ermac from behind her." Get out of here while you still can." She turned her head back and looked at him.

"You saved my life once." She told." I owe this to you."

"But-"

"Stay down." She interrupted." This will be over soon and then we can go home." Then without another word from Ermac she lunged forward to the Dragon King.

"No." grumbled Ermac." You don't know what you are getting into."

Halibel lunged forward and swung her sword at Onaga who jumped out of the way avoiding it. Then Onaga put both his hands together and swung it down at Halibel. But she jumped out of the way causing the Emperor to hit nothing more than sand.

She jumped back a short distance away but Onaga lunged forward and throughout a kick, only for Halibel to duck down under his leg. Then when she came up she swung her sword and a cero came blasting out of it.

The blast hit Onaga dead on, covering him in cloud and smoke. Halibel stood by, thinking the battle was over.

But then Onaga's hand sprung out of the smoke and grabbed her by the throat." I GROW TIRED OF THIS!" he yelled. Then with Halibel before him he opened his mouth and prepared to blast her with fire. Ermac could do nothing more than watch in distress but Halibel was calm about the whole thing.

She aimed her sword down and spoke." Hunt Tivaron." Then with that command a wave of water appeared behind Halibel.

The water rose up and knocked Onaga off his feet and onto the ground. He coughed and growled his annoyance, rising back to his feet. But when he looked back at Halibel he noticed she looked different. Her cloths had changed looking more like armor now and her mask was gone showing her face.

"It's just like with Gontainbine." Commented Ermac aloud." Only much stronger."

"Quite right." Said Halibel over hearing him." And I am the strongest for a reason."

"Your power will aid you little." Said Onaga." For my power is the greatest in the universe." Halibel raised her sword.

"We'll see." She said. Then she slowly raised her sword and in one motion swung it down. And as fast as lightning a water bullet shot out from her sword and at Onaga.

But the Dragon King was swift and with a flap of his wings dodged the attack. But then when he hit the ground again Halibel lunged at him and swung her sword. But Onaga put up his hands and caught the sword.

The two stood there and struggled against each other, Onaga with both hands on her sword. Then with his superior size Onaga helped him and he tossed Halibel into the air.

She flew but managed to right herself. Then she swung her sword and a wave of water fell upon Onaga. But the Dragon King took to the air and the water headed for the ground where Ermac was laying.

At that last minute Halibel took control of the water and diverted it away from Ermac. Outworld's former General looked at her with a sympathetic smile and she returned the look. But because she did that she was left open to Onaga's attack.

The Dragon King flew over and tackled her in midair. Then he flew down and slammed her onto the ground. Ermac struggled to move as he tried to serve the battle, thinking Halibel needed his help now he was ready to jump in.

Onaga stood over the third Espada. But when he stood up fully Halbiel shot up and hit Onaga in his chest with her sword. A cyclone of water immediately formed with the Dragon King in it. The wave spun and rocked back and forth until Onaga shot a wall of fire evaporating the water. Then he stood there, hovering in the air.

Halibel swung her sword once more and shot a wave of water at him, but with a flapping of his mighty wings the wave immediately dispersed. Then he took a step forward and shot a fireball at her from his mouth.

When it got close enough Halibel swung her sword down and hit it. But there was more power in that fire than in her sword and although it disappeared into smoke she staggered back.

Onaga continue his attack, lunging forward and punching Halibel in the face and then the stomach. He shot forward one of his wings and it scratched Halibe across the shoulder, drawing blood. And with one last great punch from him Halibel fell onto her back, dropping her sword in the process. Onaga took a step over her and prepared to finish her.

"No!" shouted Ermac getting his attention. And for whatever reason that caught The Emperor's attention. He froze in his spot and slowly turned to look at Ermac. He looked at Ermac who was looking over at Halibel. The Dragon King observed how the two looked at each other with watery, big concerning eyes.

"Haha." He began laughing aloud." How quant. It appears you've made a friend Ermac." He turned away from him and began walking over to Halibel.

"No." grunted Ermac." Don't touch her Onaga!" he warned.

"Let's see if we can get acquainted." Onaga said as he stood over Halibel. He reached down with one hand and grabbed her by her hair, she let out a soft moan as he hoisted her to her knees. Ermac grunted his anger the whole time.

Onaga sat Halibel up, holding her chin in one of his hands. It was so large it nearly covered all her face. He propped her up and made her look at Ermac.

"Look at her Ermac." He said in twisted voice." She's looking at you, looking for help." Halibel made soft groans of discomfort under Onaga's hand, her eyes shining over at Ermac." Come on Ermac, help her." Ermac put one arm out forward and grip the sand and began pulling himself closer to them. Onaga let out a dark laugh as he watched him struggled while Halibel squirmed in his grip." He's trying to save you." Said Onaga. He poked his tongue out if his mouth and began licking the side of Halibel's face.

Ermac picked his head up and looked at them now. Halibel's face was full of fear and distress while Onaga's was of evil and rage.

"Let her go Onaga." Ermac pleaded." It's me you want, take me!"

Onaga put his face close to Halibel's and continued speaking in her ear." But he'll never make it."

"NO!" yelled Ermac. Then with one sudden stroke Onaga put his other hand on Halibel's head, stood up and with a swift motion moved his hands in opposite directions. A loud crack echoed all around the quite land and Halibel's body fell limp to the ground." No, No, No!" Ermac continued to yell as he crawled towards Halibel's body.

Onaga left her side and stood by while Ermac struggled to crawl to her. Then after he was satisfied with seeing Ermac failing at that, he walked over and kicked him in the side.

Ermac let out a loud wheezing sound and cough several times while Onaga circled around him.

"You brought that upon her Ermac." He said." That was your fault." Ermac slowly turned his head up and looked at Onaga's smiling face.

"Go to hell." Ermac said.

"You first." Replied Onaga. And with a great swing of his leg kicked Ermac in the chin, killing him. The Dragon King stood as the lone survivor of the battle.

Feeling his work finally done Onaga let out a maniacal laugh as he walked away. He felt in his pocket for the medallion and once he held it up a portal opened. He stepped through it to arrive back in Outworld. But Onaga's overconfidence in his own power and his arrogance had betrayed him. He should have done a more in-depth job.

Because Ermac was in fact not dead. He awoke several minutes after Onaga had left. And although he had a pain in his head and he didn't know where Onaga was there was one thing on his mind at that moment, Halibel.

He turned his head over to see her lying there, lifeless. Ermac frantically hurried to his feet and hurried over to her. He quickly scooped her up and held her in his arms.

"Halibel! Halibe!" he yelled as he shook her. But her body did not react and she stayed lifeless in his arms." No! No! No!" He cried out in disbelief. The only person in the world who saw the man within him was dead, and it was all his fault. He held her close and continued to cry in the middle of the dessert.


	11. The Final Battle

Onaga had returned to Outworld to celebrate his victory but Ermac had to return to Las Noches to deliver Halibel's body back to her people.

He held her body in his arms and wondered the dessert eventually coming back to the fortress. He carried her carefully making sure to support her head. When he came to the door he pushed it open and entered inside. He took several steps inside the palace and it wasn't long before he was joined by the others.

"Ermac!" yelled Apacci in surprise. She along with Mila Rose and Sung-Sun appeared." I knew you'd come back!" Ermac slowly turned his head to them, they seemed overjoyed at his return but he knew their mood would change once the news was given to them.

"We knew you'd come back." Rephrased Sung-sun." The second Master Halibel set out I knew she'd bring you back."

"And there she is now." Pointed Mila Rose seeing Halibel in his arms." How noble he carried her all the way back here." Then she turned and looked up at Ermac." So, are you going to stay this time?" But Ermac looked upon her with sad green eyes and that struck the Tres Bestias as odd.

"What is it?" asked Apacci.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mila Rose. Ermac took a step forward and held Halibel out in his arms, offering her body to her most loyal follwers. He said nothing and as they observed her body the sad truth dawned on them.

"Master Halibel!" they shrieked, taking her from his arms.

"She's alright." Said Mila Rose taking her." She's just asleep, come on master get up!" She screamed trying to persuade herself and those around her.

"Quick!" said Sung-Sun." To the infirmary, there still might be time to help her." And the tree quickly hurried off, leaving Ermac behind. He did not follow them, he took a few steps back and rested against the wall.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Gontanbine appearing and walking up next to him. "What's happened?" Ermac slowly turned and faced him, the look on his face saying more than enough." Where is Master Halibel?"

"Gone." Was all Ermac had the stomach to say." She's gone."

"What happened? Did you meant the Dragon King?"

Ermac only nodded."I was supposed to fight him alone, but then she interfered. I could only watch what he did to her."

"It wasn't your fault." Said Gontainbine trying to console him." You-"

"There was nothing I could do." Ermac reinstated sternly." Halibel's sacrifice was in vain. She died because of my need for vengeance."

"You are mistaken." Said Gontainbine." She take you in and help you for your vengeance, she did it for you." Ermac was silent but it looked as if Gontianbine's words had sunk in deep. Ermac slowly turned his heads and looked past the Privaron to see Halibel laid out on a bed in the next room.

Ermac stepped past Gontainbine and walked into the hospital room where Halibel was laid surrounded by all of her people.

"What are you doing here?!" spat Grimmjow." Haven't you caused enough trouble already?!" But Ermac ignored him and continued on until he stood next to Halibel. Even in death she was still beautiful, her green eyes were shut but her golden hair flowed over her body. Ermac leaned down next to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said softly to her. Then he turned and walked away, the arrancars watching him go and disappear out the doorway.

"Where are you going?" asked Gontainbine. Ermac turned and looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"My vengeance isn't over yet." He said. Gontainbine gave Ermac a respectful nod knowing what he was going to do.

Ermac headed off to the throne room, going to the Garganta controls. He didn't really know how to work it but his mind was made up and he knew his path. He pressed the buttons and one opened before him. Without any hesitation he walked through it, leaving in Hueco Muendo and entering Outworld.

But just as he left a miracle happened. Back in the infirmary Halibel began to show signs of life. The fingers on her right hand began to twitch.

Meanwhile Onaga had returned to his palace on Outworld. And the Dragon King was very pleased with himself.

He hummed a tune to himself as he marched across the palace with a merry and lively spring in his steps. He pushed open the doors to the throne room and continued his march.

He walked over to his table where there was a bottle of wine and his chalice waiting. So then the Dragon King began pouring himself a cup with a sick smile on his face.

But at that same time Ermac had returned to Outworld via the Garganta. It appeared over the palace and he landed on the roof with little noise. Onaga was too pleased with himself to have noticed it.

The carefully Ermac began crawling his way down the wall and down onto the balcony of Onaga's Throne Room.

The Dragon King turned and faced himself in the mirror.

"A toast." He said to the mirror as he and his reflection raised their glasses." To myself." He let out a dark hearty chuckle." And to all my future glory." Then he tipped his hat back and began drinking. He didn't notice because his head was tilted back that Ermac and slid down from the rooftop and was now in the doorway of the balcony.

Onaga titled his head back after he was done drinking making an 'aah' sound at his being refreshed. But the second he looked in the mirror he noticed something that wasn't there before. In the back corner of the mirror, standing on the balcony behind him was none other than Ermac.

"YOU!" yelled Onaga as he quickly shot around. Ermac ducked down as Onaga quickly shot a fireball at him which he managed to jump down and doged." How many times do I have to kill you boy?!" Ermac quickly jumped up and lunged forward, ramming into Onaga and knocking him into the mirror cracking the glass.

Ermac kept his hands on Onaga's shoulders keeping him in place. A dark glare began to glow in the Dragon King's eyes and with a roar and a swing of his body, he forced Ermac to let him go.

The warriors filled with souls stumbled back but regained himself while Onaga stood before him. The Emperor stretched out his wings, shaking some of the glass shards off his back but blood ran down it as well.

"You should be dead!" he roared.

"Like you, sir. I'm hard to kill."

Onaga chuckled darkly." Well then, let's try it again shall we?" he prepared to fight.

"This isn't about you and me anymore Onaga." Ermac said. The Dragon King cocked his head confused" This is about a woman named Halibel."

"Who?" asked Onaga confused.

"The woman you murdered!"

"Had I known one person's death would have pained you I would have killed more." Ermac grimaced at him." And kill more I shall!"

And with that a fire lit inside Ermac and he lunged forward and attacked the Dragon King. The two grabbed onto each other and began struggling. Ermac reached up and punched Onaga in the face but he only responded with a punch of his own to Ermac's face and then the stomach. But then Ermac grabbed onto his arm, turned and tossed him.

The Dragon King flew and landed on his stomach. When he rolled over he saw Ermac flying down at him. But Onaga just used his wings and swatted Ermac like a fly, sending him into the wall.

Ermac knew this wasn't going to be easy. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, despite being better than any other Outworld warrior he knew that Onaga was better than all of them. If he wanted to come out of this alive he would have to start off strong.

Sure enough Onaga rose up from the ground hardly scratched and stomped his way towards Ermac. The Soulless warrior in turn activated his own powers increasing the size of his muscles to what he called 85%.

Onaga now broke into a run and Ermac did the same, then together they broke into a sprint and collided.

Onaga swung his arm and wing for a double strike but Ermac ducked and then jumped with an uppercut to the chin, then a follow-up to the face. But Onaga came back and punched Ermac in the face, but then Ermac swung back with another to Onaga's.

Onaga then reached forward and covered Ermac's face with his hand then he spun him around and tossed him like a rag doll. Ermac flew and landed against the wall. When he looked up there was Onaga before him. The Dragon King swung his arm forward and punched Ermac in the face, then a second time, and a third. With each brutal punch be buried Ermac into the wall until he almost broke through it.

Then Onaga lowered himself, prepared to hit Ermac with his shoulder. But when he did that Ermac reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him around and slammed him through the wall. Since Onaga had kept beating Ermac through it the structure was weak.

So the two went flying out of the palace and into the air. Onaga quickly began flying but had trouble as Ermac grabbed onto his leg and held on. Onaga kicked out his legs and swatted his tail at him but Ermac stood firm and held on.

He then reached up and grabbed Onaga's tail and began pulling. This action made the Emperor lose his pattern of flight and he began heading towards the ground. Ermac crawled onto Onaga's back and began punching him. After several blows Onaga grabbed onto Eramac and began striking back.

Just before the two hit the ground Ermac kicked off Onaga who flew back into the air while he landed on the ground.

When he looked back up he saw the silhouette of a dragon against the sun flying down at him. Ermac rolled out of the way just in time before Onaga crushed him.

He rolled over and onto one knee. But Onaga swung around and lashed at Ermac with his tall, managing to hit him in the head. Ermac fell and slid into the dirt.

He barely had any time to recover before the Dragon King was on him again. Onaga reached down and grabbed Ermac and held him up. But Ermac managed to shake one arm free and punched Onaga in the face causing him to let go and he to land back on his feet. Ermac tried to keep up the attack and swung again but this time Onaga caught his fist. When he swung his other fist it only yielded the same result, now it was the dragon's turn.

Onaga opened his mouth and blew fire down onto Ermac. Now great heat didn't affect him like other people but it did hurt him. Ermac fell onto one knee while Onaga still held onto his hands. The Dragon smiled as it seemed his victory was at hand but then something happened.

Ermac's muscles suddenly bulged again and he began to fight back. With new strength he began to rise back up to his feet despite Onaga's fire and strength trying to keep him down. Ermac got up to his feet and cocked his head up at him.

Now at 93% he was ready to get back into the fight. His green eyes began to glow, after Onaga's fire he was ready with something of his own.

Two rays shout out of his eyes and hit Onaga in the head. The ruler of Outworld stumbled back screaming in pain as he held onto his burning forehead. That is when Ermac struck.

He jumped forward and punched Onaga in the face, then a second time, then a third. He continued his assault of punched driving his foe back with each. He swung another furious punch forward but this time Onaga caught it. They struggled there a moment, even with his new strength Ermac was only able to gain ground for a second the Dragon King had still overpowered him.

"I should have known you'd meddled things up for me." Onaga grunted with blood coming out of his face." Just as your father did all those years ago."

"What?!" asked Ermac confused.

"And now I'm going to do what I should have done one year ago." Then he pushed Ermac back causing him to stumble and then he made his approach.

Ermac prepared himself going to 98% power and charged. But when he approached Onaga just punched him across the face, spilling more of his blood onto the ground. Then he swung with another connecting in the same spot. With a slash of his claws he opened up Ermac's chest. And with one swing from his wing he stabbed him through the shoulder, quickly following up with the other and hitting him across the face.

Ermac was sent back onto the ground, laying in his own blood.

"But like your father, you grew weak, and Gods must be strong." said Onaga as he walked around next to Ermac's body. "I don't know why they were afraid." But Ermac could hear little of what he said, all he could see was Onaga hovering over him. He reached up his foot and stomped it down on Ermac, causing even more pain to his already destroyed body." It was that women that made you soft."

That woman. Ermac thought now at the end of life about her, about Halibel back in Hueco Muendo. She died for him and now here he was about to die himself. He thought if there was truly one person out there for everyone, she would have been that person for him.

Ermac felt something a large hand grasp around his body. Onaga picked him up and held him in the air.

"Time to die!" he proclaimed. Then with one great swing of his arm he flung Ermac into the air. Onaga followed in pursuit his large wings carrying him up and past Ermac. He flew above him, put both hands together and slammed them down on Ermac when he came.

Ermac now flew back and hit the ground hard causing it to shake and rumble. Onaga flew back down and noticed the destruction. Most was in ruin the fortress in shambles, the ground upturned, and among it all was Ermac's body. Onaga flew over down next to it and saw as the green light from Ermac's eyes dimmed into darkness.

"And so ends the great Ermac." he said. And then with a dark chuckle he turned his back on his beaten foe and began walking off. With everything in ruins he would have much to rebuild.

Ermac's body lay motionless but his soul, being that he was comprised of so many refused to die. At first they were all in mass hysteria, one or two of them escaping from the shell of a body and freeing themselves only to immediately be dissolved in the air.

But as all the souls cried out for freedom one spoke above them all.

"No!" bellowed a voice of authority that silence all the others." This is not how it ends. Get up Ermac, get up my son!"

"Get up Ermac!" called Halibel's voice. And with that Ermac's eyes opened up. He didn't know where her voice came from or if it was even real. But he knew one thing his quest was not yet over, there was still much he had to do.

He rose to his feet and as he did he began to change. Not unlike what he had before but now was different. His muscles still grew but his shoulders grew out into large spikes, his forearm muscle popping out and connecting to his wrist. This was not 100% power, this was beyond. This was 120%. Brought on my new feelings of purpose Ermac had reached a new level.

Onaga stopped in his tracks as he suddenly felt something strange behind him. He turned around and saw Ermac standing there, not dead but very much alive.

"Why won't you just die!" he roared as he turned back to Ermac.

"Let's finish this." said Ermac. Onaga then picked himself off the ground and flew at Ermac, grabbing him and flying into the air.

But Ermac broke free and punched Onaga in the face, this time his punches feeling much more devastating than the others. With another punch Onaga released Ermac from his grip.

Ermac quickly grabbed onto Onaga's wing swung around and landed on his back. Then he made punch after punch connect with the back of Onaga's head. The Dragon King began to become dizzy as his flight pattern altered. Then Ermac drove him into a ground jumping off before Onaga connected with the ground and made a trench in it.

Ermac then stood up and walked over to him. Onaga jolted up his body bloody and bruised. He turned over and saw Ermac coming for him. So when he got close Onaga lunged out and swung his wing at him. But Ermac easily dodged, turned and ripped the wing in half causing blood to spill out over the ground. Onaga roared in pain and fell back onto the ground. Ermac tossed the wing aside and walked towards him.

Onaga turned and tried to fly away on his one wing but Ermac jumped over and grabbed him, his strength now greater than the dragon's.

"Now." said Ermac in a commanding tone." You will tell me everything you know of my past." And to his surprise Onaga laughed a sick malicious laugh as blood poured from his mouth.

"You are all pain! You will never know happiness, you will never know who you are!" Onaga yelled. Ermac was enraged by his statement and as he held Onaga there he swung one arm back and then forward, punching a hole straight through Onaga holding his heart out on the other end.

The Dragon King was no more. Ermac pulled his arm out and the body fell back lifeless. In his hand was the Dragon King's heart. He stared at it but then turned and tossed it far into the unknown.

The Battle in Outworld was over. The Palace had fallen into ruin with only Ermac standing in it's wake. He stood straight and tall surrounded by the chaos and destruction. As his green eyes scanned all around he saw the aftermath of his quest. His journey for vengeance had ended.

Chaos, there was nothing but chaos & he caused it. He slowly brought his hands up & looked at them. With his own two hands he defeated the Greatest warriors in Outworld even the Dragon King himself. His reign had ended & now left Outworld & it's colonies in a state of restlessness. Just as Onaga had said his quest had brought nothing but blood, all Ermac knew was destruction. Nothing was left and only Ermac stood alone in what he had wrought.

But Ermac was still there. He stood in the chaos and as he rose to his full height & the light shined on him he realized what he had to do. He created this chaos but now he would create order.

His quest was not over. His past was still a mystery & there was a world he needed to rebuild. But there was also one more thing he needed...


	12. Unchained Heart

Meanwhile back in Hueco Muendo.

It had been a long time since Ermac left. By their reconing it had been a week. Everything seemed different without him. The halls became cold & empty. Grimmjow was glad to see him gone but everyone felt an empty feeling with him gone. None more than Halibel.

She had made a full recovery and heard afterwards the whole story of Ermac's leaving. And from what everyone told her it didn't seem like he would be back.

But she remained hopeful & for every moment of every day that he was gone she sat in the courtyard & waited to see him return over the horizon. But it had been a long time & Halibel's followers feared Ermac would not return. And none of them knew how to break it to their leader. But some way they had too.

So Mila Rose, Apacci & Sung-Sung decided to check on Halibel. They walked outside & found their mistress sitting in the courtyard.

Halibel heard their feet crunching in the sand getting closer & closer then suddenly stopping. The Tres Bestias stood there & looked at Halibel. And now right as they were going to go about their task all three of them found their tongues tied. There was their master, the strongest Espada, the Ruler of Hueco Muendo and yet there she sat in her sorrow all over a man. The four of them had certainly come a long way from their beginnings.

"So." said Mila Rose speaking up finally. But then she suddenly found she had nothing to say & looked at the sky."Unusual weather we're having." Her comment fell on deaf ears as Halibel sat there still. The weather never changes in Hueco Muendo & she knew that.

"Master." said Sung-Sun stepping up."Perhaps you should come inside. It's not right for you to just stay out here."

Just then Halibel shot up to her feet, startling the other three. Her back was to them but the three could see Halibel's hands trembling & shoulders shaking. Finally Halibel shot her head up & looked at the horizon.

"I don't care!" she yelled at it."I don't care if you come back." Her fraccion stood back as she vented & the other arrancars were drawn to the sound of her screaming." Go on keep fighting! Even when you were here, you weren't really. You were never there for me!" she yelled as if Ermac could hear her." I'm tired of waiting for you!" Then she stood there & shook some more, her eyes starting to water up. And silence overtook them.

But then there came the sound of footsteps crunching through the sand. The fraccion all turned and looked in shock at who they saw, slowly stepping out of the way to let whomever it was pass.

Halibel kept her head lowered still feeling miserable for herself.

"Halibel?" said a familiar voice. And at the sound of that voice she froze in place. Then slowly she turned around & standing several feet amongst her fraccion was Ermac, arms at his sides & a gleam in his eyes.

The tres bestias were just as surprised to see him there & smiled then they realized it was real. At that time Gontainbine, Grimmjow, Melony all came out & saw Ermac there.

"Ermac." addressed Gontainbine."We'd given you up."

"What happened?" asked Melony."How was the battle, did you win?"

"Let him alone!" ordered Apacci."Let him rest."

"Don't have to rest." told Ermac. He made his way through the small crowd, they made a path for him as he walked up to Halibel. She quickly turned as well and began walking towards them.

But then as they kept looking at each other and the anticipation building up the two broke into a run and Halbiel jumped up and into Ermac's arms.

He took her in his arms and began spinning her around the two laughing and smiling the whole time. Then Ermac set her on the ground before him and once again she leaned forward and hugged him tight. Ermac looked over at the other arrancars who all smiled at what they saw. Then Halibel let go of Ermac and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said to her." I should have stayed but I, I-"

"It doesn't matter now." Said Halibel putting one hand on his face and rubbing it." Your home , we're together now everything will be fine." Ermac turned his gaze away from her and looked at the ground.

"My vengeance is ended. Yet my past remains a mystery, but my future." He said looking her in the eyes." My future is clear." Then slowly the two began leaning towards each other.

From what the other arrancars saw the two turned their heads to the side as they came together. But then when they looked closer with astonished eyes. There both Ermac and Halibel stood with their arms around each other and their lips locked passionately.

Two lives have begun now, two hearts become one now, one passion one dream, one thing forever true.

"I love you." Said both Ermac and Halibel together.

**The End**


End file.
